Prendre un Nouveau Départ
by Ewilaya
Summary: Le couple Captain Swan a-t-il ses chances ? Que va provoquer l'arrivée d'Elsa à StoryBrooke ? Le choix de Robin est-il déjà fait ? Et si tous nos personnages préférés venaient à prendre un virage inattendu vers un Nouveau Départ.
1. Chapter 1

L'histoire commence juste **après l'épisode final de la saison 3** donc **Spoilers** pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la saison.

Première Fanfic' donc tout commentaire est bienvenu. Quelques fautes d'orthographes possibles malgré les relectures.

J'essayerais d'être régulière, j'ai déjà les premiers chapitres sous la main! (Chapitre court, mais c'est un lancement !)

**Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

_Changement de Mise en page, merci à SianaReiguon pour ses conseils, et à Kizzie Ann pour son soutien ! :)_

* * *

Regina sorti en trombe de chez Granny suivi par Emma.

- Regina, attends !

- Et attendre quoi ? Que tu t'excuses ? Mais je vais t'apprendre une chose Emma. Que tu sois désolée n'y change rien. A quoi pensais-tu ? Ramener quelqu'un du passé ?

- Je voulais la sauver ! Et t'enlever une mort de la conscience !

Regina se stoppa et lui fit face.

- Qu'insinues-tu là ?

- Tu allais la tuer, elle allait être exécutée, j'ignorais son nom, j'ignorais les impacts qu'auraient son retour. Je l'ai ramené pour qu'elle ne change pas le passé, j'ignorais qu'elle pourrait changer le futur.

Regina ne réagi pas, pendant un instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était celle qui avait sépare Robin de Marianne comme Cora avait agit entre Daniel et elle. Puis elle regarda Emma, son regard redevint aussi froid qu'avant. Le regard de la Méchante Reine.

- Il est bien là le problème, tu n'es qu'une ignorante. Une ignorante comme ta mère l'était.

Elle s'en alla, laissant Emma seule sur le trottoir, encore sous le choc des derniers événements.

"Tu ne pouvais pas deviner Swan. Tu as agi en voulant faire le bien, comme tes parents l'ont toujours fait."

Elle n'avait pas vu Killian arrivé, elle ne réagit pas à sa remarque, ne le regarda pas. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, espérant que sa princesse ne prendrait pas la fuite mais ce fut en vain. Emma le regarda et murmura:

"Le bien, le mal, sincèrement je me demande si il y a réellement une différence aujourd'hui."

Elle reparti chez David et Mary Margaret laissant l'ancien pirate seul comme elle l'avait été quelques minutes avant.

* * *

Le mariage avait été parfait, Jiminy était parti le premier après les avoir longuement félicité, laissant le père de Belle auprès des mariés. Ce dernier avait serrée sa chère fille dans ses bras puis après un instant d'hésitation il avait tendu la main vers Rumpelstilskin, déterminé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Ce dernier ne s'était pas fait prier et c'est avec le sourire qu'il regarda sa femme raccompagner son père chez lui. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de Bae, Rumpelstilskin était heureux.

Il parti vers le cimetière et s'arrêta vers la tombe de son fils.

"Bae, mon fils, comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois avec nous. Le sacrifice que tu as fait, était un prix bien cher. Tu n'aurais pas du me ressusciter, je ne les ai pas aidé à vaincre Zelena, au contraire... Mais j'ai vengé ta mort, comme promis. Mon Baelfire... je ferais n'importe quoi pour te ramener, je donnerais tout, même ma vie sans hésiter."

Il s'avança pour poser sa main sur la pierre tombale où était gravé le nom de Neal Cassidy. Mais lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent le marbre, il fut projeté en arrière.

Il resta ainsi dans l'herbe et murmura "Baelfire" un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Regina était rentrée chez elle. Sa tête allait explosé, son coeur battait à tout rompre et chaque battement était une véritable douleur, une souffrance épouvantable, comme une preuve que toute cette soirée était réelle. Robin n'avait pas cherché à lui parler, elle était devenue invisible aux yeux de l'homme qu'elle aime. Elle posa son manteau sur la table de salon. Passa dans la cuisine et sorti un verre et une bouteille de whisky, elle s'en servi un verre qu'elle but d'une traite, s'en reservi un autre et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle alluma la lumière et alla vers le canapé quand une voix la fit sursauter, à l'autre bout de la pièce, une ombre s'avança.

- Ça fait un bail, Regina. Tu n'es pas contente de me voir ?

Regina fit un pas en arrière, bousculant son meuble bas, fit tomber le vase qui y était posé et lâcha son verre. Le contenu du verre commença à se vider sur le tapis avant d'être transformé en glaçon.

- Elsa.

Un rire cristallin envahit la pièce, puis Regina senti une douleur envahir son crane et elle s'effondra par terre.

* * *

Emma était rentrée chez ses parents, assise sur son lit, un verre de rouge à la main elle réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait que Regina avait le coeur brisé et que c'était une véritable menace. Elle devait y remédier, amener Robin à lui parler, demander à Clochette de l'aide... Et puis une évidence lui traversa l'esprit. Elle devait retourner dans le passé ! Elle pouvait changer ce qui s'était produit, choisir de laisser Marianne dans sa cellule et rentrer sans conséquence... Ce plan lui trottait dans la tête quand son téléphone bippa. C'était un SMS d'Henry. "Ne m'attends pas, je vais passer la nuit chez Regina, Crochet va m'accompagner jusqu'à chez elle. Je t'aime. Henry."

Killian... Le fait qu'il s'occupe d'Henry alors qu'elle l'avait lesé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée la fit se sentir mieux quelques instants.

Elle s'était mal comporté vis à vis de lui, comme à chaque fois. Il avait beaucoup changé, il avait fait tant d'efforts pour elle, lui avait apporté tellement de preuves de son affection, en faisant demi-tour pour Henry, en sauvant la vie de son père et en l'accompagnant dans ce portail temporel. Il ne faisait pas toujours les bons choix et elle ne comprenait pas toujours ses décisions mais il était toujours à ses côtés. Et puis il y avait eu la preuve ultime, l'échange du Jolly Roger pour la retrouver, pour la ramener auprès de sa famille. Il avait échangé la seule maison qu'il n'avait jamais connu pour elle.

Ses parents arrivèrent avec le petit Neal, sortant ainsi Emma de ses pensées.

"Déjà de retour ?

Mary margaret coucha Neal dans son berceau.

- Disons que le départ enragé de Regina a laissé un froid dans la soirée. Les gens ont préféré rentrer chez eux, ils étaient un peu effrayé à l'idée d'un potentiel retour de la Méchante reine.

David avait sorti ça doucement, conscient de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

- Heureusement, elle n'est pas reparti en disant "Je detruirais votre bonheur quoi qu'il m'en coûte !" on aurait pu avoir quelques soucis.

La tentative de Mary Margaret a faire sourire sa fille echoua. Emma était préoccupée. Neal pleura et Mary Margaret parti s'en occuper, laissant Emma seule avec son père.

Celui-ci vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

"Emma, il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler.

Elle tourna la tête vers son père. Elle se rappela la soirée chez Granny et son baiser échangé avec Killian sur la terrasse.

- Tu vas me parler de Crochet soupira Emma.

- Effectivement."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Je ne m'oppose pas à votre relation, je te demande juste de bien y réfléchir.

- Pourquoi, parce que c'est un pirate ?

- Non, parce que Neal est décédé il y a peu.

- Je ne me sers pas de Killian pour l'oublier. Neal est le père d'Henry. Mais notre histoire est terminée depuis un moment.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas, avoua Emma. Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, et que j'ai confiance en lui.

- Emma, c'est un pirate.

- Non, il est bien plus que ça.

Mary Margaret arriva et Emma en profita pour s'ecclipser dans sa chambre.

- Je l'ai fait fuir ?

- Non, c'est moi, soupira David. Je suis incapable de protéger ma fille, elle ne me laisse pas faire. Elle est comme toi et... ça me dépasse.

- Tu es un bon père, le coupa Blanche. Tu la laisse faire ses choix et c'est important le libre arbitre.

- D'abord le fils du ténébreux, maintenant un pirate... Elle a un penchant pour les mauvais garçons.

- Tu es tombé amoureux d'une voleuse !

- Tu étais une princesse en fuite, c'est différent ! S'offusqua David.

- Justement, tu es bien placé pour savoir que les apparences sont trompeuses.

- Alors tu crois en Crochet ? S'etonna-t-il.

Mary Margaret mit un temps d'arrêt et s'expliqua.

- Sans lui, tu ne serais jamais revenu de Neverland. Emma ne serait peut être jamais rentré... bon je n'aimes pas ses manières, ni son penchant pour le rhum d'ailleurs. Mais il mérite une chance non ?

Elle embrassa son mari, mettant ainsi fin à leur débat.

* * *

Henry rentra chez Regina, il l'appela plusieurs fois, vit la bouteille sur la table de la cuisine et se rassura. Elle devait sûrement dormir, il monta à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre. Fatigué par cette journée il s'endormit rapidement.

Il faisait noir, tout semblait désert. Il était perdu, perdu dans cet immense lieu vide. Il frissonnait, appelait Emma et Regina. Puis il vit deux silouhettes s'avancer vers lui. Il recula de quelques pas, conscient qu'il ne pouvait se cacher nul part. Il fixa les silouhettes qui s'approchait. Puis il le reconnu.

"Papa !"

Il se jeta dans ses bras, leur étreinte dura un moment mais Neal y mit fin rapidement.

"Henry, écoute-moi..."

Henry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait entendu un bruit en bas.

Son rêve lui sorti de la tête et il descend à les escaliers doucement.

"Maman, c'est toi ?"

Il faisait déjà jour, pourtant Henry avait l impression de ne s'être assoupi que très peu de temps. Il arriva au salon et alluma la lumière.

"Aye !"

Henry venait de marcher sur un éclat de porcelaine. Il sautilla maladroitement et vit le verre et son contenu toujours glacé. La fenêtre était ouverte. Il se précipita sur le téléphone.

* * *

Emma arriva en courant chez Regina, David à ses côtés.

Elle soigna Henry pendant que celui-ci montrait à David l'état du salon.

"Regina s'est fait enlevé, ça ne fait aucun doute, observa David.

- Henry, passe moi son manteau et va chez Granny. On va demander à Gold de lancer un sort de localisation, on va la retrouver.

- Mais je veux venir, rétorqua-t-il.

- Ne discute pas gamin. Tu es blessé et tu as l'air exténué. Va chez Granny, commande un chocolat chaud. On se voit après."

Une fois Henry parti, Emma se tourna vers David.

- Qui aurait pu faire ça ? Personne dans la ville n'en a après elle, enfin personne à part...

- Marianne.

- Non, ça ne tient pas debout. C'est incensé. Allons voir Gold, il va nous aider.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin sifflotait tranquillement dans sa boutique, il était d'excellente humeur et les événements de la veille y étaient pour beaucoup. Il snarreta en voyant David et Emma entrer.

"Que me vaut la visite des Shérifs Père & Fille de la ville ?

- Regina a été enlevé. Il te reste de quoi la localiser ?

- Regina ne t'a donc rien apprit de la magie ?

- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup eu le temps d'y travailler. Alors, tu peux nous aider ?

- Bien sur que je le peux ! Rumpelstilskin peut tout faire ! Assura-t-il d'un ton cérémonieux et de son petit rire satisfait. Mais ce qui arrive à Regina n'est pas mon problème.

- Je veux juste ce sort de localisation.

- Avez-vous réfléchi cinq minutes ? Regina est puissante, elle aurait pu se défendre. Ce qui veut dire que la personne qui l'a kidnappé l'est encore plus.

- Je peux me débrouiller. Assura Emma.

- Avec toute cette magie incomprise en toi ? J'en doute très chère. Vois-tu, la magie est un don très rare. Et ceux qui n'ont pas apprit à s'en servir, comme toi, sont... dangereux. Ils sont incontrôlables et impulsifs. Ça ne fait vraiment pas un bon cocktail.

- Alors tu iras, décréta David. Tu lui dois bien ça.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Regina avait ta dague et elle l'a donné à Belle au lieu de s'en servir pour te contrôler. Et puis, tu ne crois pas que Régina aurait aimé savoir qu'elle avait une soeur avant de l'apprendre à Storybrooke ?

- David a raison, tu lui dois bien ça.

Belle était arrivée de l'arrière boutique. Elle reprit.

- Voyons Rumpelstilskin, lui rendre service effacera vos dettes mutuelles, tu pourras repartir à zéro. Enfin.

Emma lui fit un signe de tête pour la remercier. Rumpelstilskin soupira, sa journée et ses projets du jour venaient d'être gâché. Il vida la potion sur le manteau de Regina et quitta la boutique.

* * *

Henry jouait à la console quand Killian rentra dans le restaurant.

"Henry ! Tu tombes bien, je reviens de chez vous, Emma n'est pas avec toi ?"

Face au silence de celui-ci, il s'asseya sur la banquette d'en face.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe gamin ? David a arrêté tes leçons de conduite ?

Avec un faible sourire, il lui expliqua sa decouverte chez Regina.

"Quelqu'un a osé kidnapper l'Evil Queen ? Je devrais aller donner un coup de main. Sans jeu de mot bien sur.

- Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Emma a été voir Rumpelstilskin.

Voyant qu'Henry ne se deridait pas il changea d'avis.

- Tout compte fait, tu as raison, et si on allait au port ?

- On va voler un bateau ?

- Non, on va prendre l'air. Sinon ta mère va dire que j'ai mauvaise influence.

- Et ça n'arrangerait pas tes affaires hein ?

Killian surpris vit Henry rire. Et ils partirent ensemble vers le port.

* * *

Rumpelstilskin suivi le manteau jusque devant la grange. Il fit un pas pour entrer puis se ravisa. Mieux fallait jouer la carte de la prudence. Il s'isola et appela Emma.

"Mademoiselle Swan, je tenais à vous informer que j'ai trouvé Regina elle est...

Rumpelstilskin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il atterit par terre, il se releva durement et chercha la cause de sa chute. Quand il comprit il reprit son téléphone, hésitant.

- Gold tout va bien ?

- Oui oui Emma, tout compte fait je risque d'avoir besoin de vous. Venez me rejoindre à la grange. Il semblerait que vous et votre stupide acolyte nous ai ramené un mauvais souvenir de votre escapade. Rejoignez-moi au plus vite."

Il raccrocha et se décida d'aller confronter ce démon du passé, Emma était sur la route, elle serait là dans quelques minutes.

Il inspira un bon coup et entra dans la grange.

"Rumpelstilskin ! Tu as osé te montrer finalement ? Je me demandais si tu viendrais...

Elsa lui faisait face, cheveux tressés, toujours vêtue de sa robe bleue.

- Elsa, ton entrée a été des plus remarquables à Storybrooke, mais éclairé moi sur un point, veux-tu ?

Il pointa du doigt Regina dont les mains et les pieds étaient prit dans des blocs de glace.

- Que lui veux-tu à elle ?

- Regina et moi avons eu quelques comptes à régler. Tu sais, avant que tu ne m'enferme !

- Allons, allons, laissons ces vieilles actions derrière nous quelques instants, que veux-tu réellement Elsa ? Me tuer ?

Elsa fulminait, ses mains tremblaient.

- Tu sais exactement ce que je veux Rumpelstilskin, nous avons signé un contrat, tu n'as pas tenu parole !

- Bien sur que si, d'une certaine façon.

Elsa enleva ses gants, le regard noir. Elle aperçu une lueur inquiète dans les yeux de Rumpelstilskin.

- Le grand ténébreux aurait-il peur de moi ?

- Je suis toujours plus rapide que toi, tu ne peux pas m'atteindre."

Elsa prépara une boule de glace dans ses mains, Rumpelstilskin ne la lâchait pas des yeux quand une voix vint interrompre ce duel.

"Rumpelstilskin, attention !

- Belle ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, pars !"

Il détourna le regard une seconde. Une seconde qui n'échappa pas à Elsa et qui lança une boule de glace droit sur le coeur de Rumpelstilskin, qui prit de court, ne put éviter l'attaque.

Belle se mit à crier et courru vers Rumpelstilskin, transformé en statue de glace. Elsa avait disparu

Emma et David partirent aidé Régina, Emma réussi à faire fondre la neige et l'aida à se relever.

"Bon sang, Regina, qui est cette femme ?

- C'est la reine des neiges, plus connu sous le nom d'Elsa. Je suis désolée Belle, mais tu ne peux rien pour Rumpelstilskin, sa magie est plus forte que le véritable amour. Tout comme...

- Sa dague ! Je vais la chercher tout de suite !"

Belle sortit de la grange en courant.

"D'où sort cette femme ?

- Tu ne devines pas Swan ? De votre voyage dans le temps bien sur !

- Le placard de Mr Gold... Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

- A vous ? Absolument rien, mais disons que je lui ai fait quelques sales coups dans le passé et Gold à envoyer le coup de grâce. Je doute qu'elle en reste là.

- On doit réunir tout le monde, et vous devez nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé."

Belle arriva en trombe, la dague en main et la passa à Regina.

"Je ne sais pas l'utiliser, s'excusa Belle."

Regina pointa la dague vers Rumpelstilskin, puis s'arrêta un instant. Elle observa la dague et se mit à rire.

"Rumpelstilskin ne laisse rien au hasard. La dague est une copie. Il s'est prit à son propre piège, on ne peut pas le délivrer."

Belle observa Rumpelstilskin, déçue, contrariée qu'il se soit joué d'elle. Sans un mot, elle s'en alla avec les autres chez Granny.

Dans une fumée bleue, Elsa apparu face à Rumpelstilskin.

"Tu n'as plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que ta si chère Belle trouve cette dague avant moi"

Et elle disparu.


	3. Chapter 3

Un grand merci à ceux qui ont rejoint l'aventure, quelques follows, ça motive !

Chapitre 4 quasiment fini, la suite arrive à grands pas !

* * *

Henry regardait les bateaux l'air absent.

"Tu rêves d'aventure Gamin, Storybrooke ne te suffit plus ?

- Le Jolly Roger n'est pas sur le port ?

- Si tu comptais me provoquer en duel pour me voler mon navire, tu arrives trop tard."

Killian eut un air triste qui n'échappa pas à Henry.

"Le Jolly Roger est resté à la foret enchantée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est plus important..

- Tu dis ça pour Emma.

- Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, moins de rhum, moins de duels...

- Moins de Pirate."

Killian souria au gamin.

"On ne change pas ce qu'on est. Même à terre, je reste un pirate."

Mary Margaret arriva en courant.

"Venez, on va chez Granny. Emma et David ont trouvé Regina."

* * *

Emma franchi la porte de chez Granny, suivie de Regina aidée par David. Belle resta en retrait, encore blessée par le mensonge de son mari.

"Maman !"

Henry sauta dans les bras de Regina qui fit un pas en arrière pour accuser le choc. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras.

"Henry, tout va bien, je n'ai rien. Viens on va s'asseoir.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Henry, tu te souviens du dessin animé que tu as été voir à New York avec tes amis ? Demanda Emma.

- Oui c'était La reine des Neiges.

Il mit un temps d'arrêt, croisa le coup d'œil de David et Emma.

- Attendez, Elsa et Anna sont à Storybrooke ?

- Ta mère et son pirate l'ont ramené du placard magique de Gold. J'ignore ce qu'elle y faisait exactement, je ne connais pas son passé avec Rumpelstilskin. Mais je peux au moins vous raconter le notre. "

Regina hésita un instant, encore une fois son passé la rattrapait. Son regard croisa celui de Robin.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là, pesta-t-elle intérieurement. "

Elle se leva, et commença son récit.

"Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, les sorciers de la Forêt enchantée étaient tous à la poursuite d'un même objectif. Mettre l'amour en bouteille. Alors j'ai jeté un sort de détection et Elsa et sa sœur sont apparus à travers le miroir, si complices, si fusionnelles. J'ai tenté de gagner l'affection des deux sœurs le temps de trouver un moyen d'y arriver, j'avais déjà tenté plusieurs essais mais rien ne fonctionnait. Et Elsa a commencé à se méfier de moi, et sa véritable puissance s'est révélée, elle a vite découvert qui j'étais et on s'est confronté. Ses pouvoirs dépassaient les miens. J'avais échoué, j'ai été vaincu, pour la première fois depuis mes cours avec Rumpelstilskin.

- Et nous savons tous à quel point tu apprécie l'échec, marmonna Emma.

- En effet, et si j'avais échoué, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre les trouvent. Le véritable amour est rare et à cet époque il était quasiment introuvable. Alors j'ai décidé de les séparer en envoyant Anna dans un royaume éloigne, celui du Prince Philippe me semble-t-il.

- Mais tout mon royaume a été figé à la première malédiction et à la deuxième nous sommes tous arrivés ici. Donc si Anna a été envoyé dans mon royaume elle doit être là, s'empressa de conclure Philippe.

- Non, elle n'est pas ici, je ne l'ai jamais revu depuis."

Regina se tut face au soupir général de l'Assemblée, évitant soigneusement le regard de Robin qui lui brûlait la nuque.

"Alors la femme qu'on cherche qu'Elsa veut retrouver est restée à la Forêt Enchantée ? Mais comment, avec la malédiction, seul Crochet a réussi à s'échapper. S'étonna Emma.

- En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, quand je suis revenu vers la terre ferme après le passage de la malédiction j'ai parcouru les royaumes les plus éloignés en quête de quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. J'y ai rencontré une femme qui cherchait un moyen de retourner à son royaume, elle avait échangé tout son or contre un haricot magique. Or son royaume était à la Forêt Enchantée, il lui fallait juste traverser les océans, et son haricot ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il n'ouvre des portes qu'entre les royaumes. Je lui ai donc offert un échange. Mon navire contre son haricot."

Il fit un sourire à Henry, celui-ci lui rendit, heureux de voir qu'il avait eu raison. Crochet avait renoncé à la piraterie pour les sauver.

"En quoi cela nous avance-t-il, il y a une chance sur un million que ce soit cette jeune femme, s'agaça Régina.

- Seulement si il y a un million d'Anna, cherchant à rentrer à Arendell, corrigea Killian.

- Je sais comment le savoir, Belle, l'attrape-rêve, je l'ai utilisé une fois chez Rumpelstilskin, tu peux nous le ramener ?

- Pas besoin, la stoppa Régina, il y a plus simple."

Elle alla face à Killian qui la regardait peu confiant.

"Ferme les yeux pirate et garde tes pensées fixées sur le visage de la jeune fille que tu as vu."

Regina posa ses mains autour du front de Crochet, et souria.

"C'est Anna. Elle est bien à la forêt enchantée.

- On doit trouver un moyen d'y envoyer Elsa, conclua Emma."

David décida d'accompagner sa fille le lendemain pour tenter de rencontrer Elsa. La journée avait été assez éprouvante pour tout le monde et le problème était loin d'être réglé. Comme Blanche le fit remarquer, ils n'avaient plus aucun haricot magique, et donc plus de moyen de rentrer.

Emma s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle quand Killian l'attrapa par le bras.

"La situation est sous contrôle love, on pourrait..

- Non, on ne peut pas. Rien n'est sous contrôle. Elsa va nous transformer en glaçon si elle ne trouve pas Anna, et pire, devine qui est la faiblesse de Regina ? C'est Henry! Il faut que je le ramène, il faut que je le protège avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à lui.

- Emma, ça peut attendre demain, tu sais qu'Elsa ne réapparaîtra pas tout de suite, et on va trouver des solutions, comme toujours."

Il lui prit les mains, l'obligeant à lui faire face et à plonger son regard dans ses magnifiques yeux.

- Tu es optimiste maintenant ?

- J'avais envie de croire que notre temps de répit durerait plus de quelques minutes sur la terrasse de Granny.

- Je suis désolée de te décevoir Killian, mais ces quelques minutes sont belles et biens terminées."

Elle lâcha ses mains et s'en alla. Laissant le pirate seul, pour la deuxième fois.

* * *

Killian maugréait tout seul sur le trottoir, peu motivé à rejoindre sa chambre chez Granny. Il préféra aller se balader sur le port. Malgré tout, le Jolly Roger lui manquait. Surtout quand Emma s'entêtai ainsi à le repousser. Elle s'en voulait, elle culpabilisait, et chaque prétexte était bon pour s'éloigner. Il cherchait un moyen, une solution pour que sa princesse reste près de lui. Tellement captivé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas la silhouette se dessiner derrière lui et porter un premier coup derrière le crane du pirate. Le premier d'une très longue série. Le premier qui le força à perdre conscience, et à se réveiller ficelé à une chaise dans un entrepôt.

* * *

Elsa attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main et l'envoya voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela faisait une heure que les habitants s'étaient réunis dans un restaurant pas loin, et Elsa avait profité de ce temps pour chercher la dague dans la boutique de Rumpelstilskin mais sans succès. Elle sentait bien de la magie émanée d'objets anciens et même parfois de certains coins des murs mais elle ne cessait de se faire éjecter dès qu'elle tentait d'effleurer l'un d'eux. Elle aurait pu le dégeler, tenter de le faire parler, mais Elsa ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Avoir attrapé le ténébreux était une chance incroyable, elle préférait ne pas forcer le destin en retentant ce miracle.

Au loin, elle aperçu Belle s'avancer lentement en direction de la boutique.

"Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverais, coûte que coûte, je lui ferais payer son erreur, pensa Elsa."

Elle disparu dans un nuage de fumée bleue, laissant derrière elle, ce petit commerce ravagé, les vitres gelées et un tapis de neige sur le sol. Preuves qui ne laissaient pas de place au doute pour Belle, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la boutique. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'appeler Emma. Elle soupira, remit quelques objets à leur place machinalement et alla se recroqueviller sur le canapé du bureau. Elle était exténuée et se sentait terriblement seule, même en l'ayant trahi, il continuait à lui manquer.

* * *

La douleur était lancinante. Killian tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sa vision était floue d'un œil, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, elles avaient été fragilisées lorsqu'il s'était fait renversé par la voiture d'Owen, un détail que semblait connaitre son ravisseur.

"Déjà réveillé Capitaine ?"

Il sursauta, cette voix. C'était à des lieux de ce qu'il avait envisagé. Des bruits de pas se fit entendre autour de lui, confirmant ce qu'il craignait. Ils étaient tous là. Il allait mourir, c'était évident.

"Une mutinerie ? Je ne vous connaissais pas cette rage Mr Mouche, convaincre l'équipage en entier, quel talent.

- Où est notre navire ? coupa Mouche.

- Mon navire, Mouche rectifia Killian. Il n'est pas ici, et au risque de vous fâcher davantage, il n'est plus à moi non plus."

Perdu pour perdu, Crochet décida de jouer la carte de la provocation, être fidèle à celui qu'il avait été aux yeux de ces hommes, le Capitaine Crochet.

Un brouhaha général s'installa.

"Il nous a abandonné sur un quai, il nous a livré à la malédiction comme du bétail !"

"Il n'est même plus capitaine, il a perdu notre navire ! Il aurait du couler par le fond !"

"Il doit payer pour tout ça, on devrait le jeter à l'eau comme il a fait à Barbe Noire !"

"On doit récupérer ce qui nous appartient, il doit nous dire où est le Jolly Roger !"

Mouche fit taire l'équipage d'un geste, ce qui fit rire aux éclats Killian.

"Capitaine Mouche ! Ça a de l'allure, pas très judicieux comme choix... Crochet inspirait plus le respect vois-tu ? Mais puisque vous semblez tous impatients de me voir mort, je vais vous en annoncer une bonne. Le Jolly Roger est resté dans notre monde, il n'est pas ici."

L'un des hommes vint se placer devant Killian.

"Ce n'est plus un pirate, cet homme a abandonné son bateau et ses hommes, il mérite de mourir !

- Patience, chaque chose en son temps... La nuit ne fait que commencer, faites le regretter sa lâcheté ! cracha Mouche."

Et les coups reprirent, au visage d'abord, jusqu'à ce que la chaise bascule à terre, puis au torse. Killian n'eu pas le temps de riposter, il était à terre, baignant dans son propre sang et il n'allait pas tarder à perdre connaissance.

* * *

Un homme que tous semblait avoir oublier se promenait devant chez David et Mary Margaret, le sourire aux lèvres. Il restait planté là, à observer Emma à travers la fenêtre. La mort de Zelena avait redonné à tous forme humaine, ramenant les habitants de Storybrooke à leur famille et à leurs amis. Mais il n'avait aucun ami ici, il n'était pas de ce monde, piégé depuis longtemps par Zelena, sous ses ordres depuis tellement d'années... Walsh était bien décidé à reprendre sa vie en main, à commencer par les seules personnes qu'il connaissait ici. Emma et Henry.


	4. Chapter 4

_Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, vos follows... Vous êtes une vraie source de motivation ! Alors voici la suite ! Un chapitre très Captain Swan avec une pointe d'un autre couple que j'adore, bref de la guimauve avant le grand départ ! Le chapitre 5 arrive vite, remplit d'action et de rebondissement !_

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à sauter des lignes sans que ça s'efface en sauvegardant, si vous avez une solution je suis prète à l'entendre ! ;)_

* * *

**Ruby** avait passé une soirée charmante, la compagnie du Dr Wayne lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle aurait bien tentée de prolonger la soirée chez lui mais elle s'était ravisée. Mieux valait y aller par étape, Granny ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup. Mais elle s'attachait à lui, depuis cette soirée où il avait perdu les pédales. Une complicité s'était créée et elle avait pu voir au-delà du docteur pervers et obsédé par la résurrection. Elle en avait même eu peur, sentant son cœur battre à toute vitesse pour la première fois depuis la mort de Peter.

La nuit était superbe, elle se décida d'aller courir avant de rentrer. Sa transformation en loup fut rapide, et elle se précipita vers la forêt. Entraînée dans sa course, elle parcouru la forêt en un rien de temps, sentant à peine le sol sous ses pattes, pensant à Wayne, revoyant leur soirée défilée dans ses pensées. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Ruby arriva sur la plage et s'apprêta à reprendre forme humaine quand une odeur captiva son attention.

"Du sang !" Pensa Ruby avant de s'élancer à toute allure vers le port.

* * *

**Emma** était rentrée tôt, elle s'était épuisée à rassembler son énergie pour protéger l'appartement de ses parents de tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait. Henry dormait à l'étage, peu décidée à dormir elle préféra s'asseoir dans le canapé, un café à la main, et zappa machinalement les chaines de la télévision. Emma se remit à penser à Régina, aux erreurs qu'elle avait commises en revenant dans le passé. Son plan d'y retourner et de rectifier tout cela lui semblait de moins en moins réaliste. Elle n'avait pas l'étoffe d'une tueuse et c'est exactement ce qu'elle serait si elle intervenait sur la libération de Marianne. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle restait persuadée que tout s'arrangerait si elle remettait la main sur cette baguette.

"Maman ! Au secours !"

Le cri d'Henry la fit partir d'un bond vers l'étage.

"Henry ! Henry, tout va bien ?"

Emma rentra dans la chambre du garçon et le prit dans ses bras. Il était en sueur et haletant.

"J'ai vu Neal, dans un rêve, il m'appelait et... plus rien, je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. C'était étrange et effrayant comme dans la salle pleine de flammes.

- Tu as juste fait un cauchemar Henry, tout va bien, ton père te manque c'est normal. Je vais rester là avec toi, tu peux te rendormir, tout va bien."

Henry somnolait encore et ne mit pas de temps avant de se rendormir laissant place à une nuit sans cauchemar, une vraie nuit de sommeil à laquelle Emma ne résista pas longtemps non plus. Etre près de son fils l'aidait à se sentir mieux, elle oubliait ses soucis, se concentrant uniquement sur lui. Ils avaient mit tellement de temps à le retrouver à Neverland qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui arrive à nouveau quelque chose.

* * *

**David** et Mary Margaret s'étaient réveillé en sursaut, il faisait encore nuit et quelqu'un frappait à la porte énergiquement. David se leva rapidement, prit son épée et alla ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec Ruby.

"Ruby ! Bon sang, tu nous as fait peur ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Vous devriez réveiller Emma. Dites-lui d'aller à l'hôpital. C'est Crochet."

Blanche sortit de son lit et prit son amie dans les bras, Ruby avait l'air vraiment bouleversée et ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle fit signe à David d'aller réveiller Emma.

* * *

**L'air** de ses parents, lorsqu'elle fut tiré du lit, ne trompait personne, ils avaient l'air inquiets et elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour les faire parler. S'assurant qu'Henry dormait toujours, elle était parti en courant, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre à Blanche qui lui proposait d'emmener un café. Ses pensées étaient fixés sur Killian, et sur la peur de ce qu'allait lui annoncer les médecins.

Arrivée dans le Hall, elle était à bout de souffle, les yeux rougis. Le Dr Wayne s'approcha.

"Emma, on a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu mais son état est critique, il a reçu de nombreux coups à la tête et au corps. Il a de nombreuses côtes cassées et une hémorragie cérébrale que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Il aurait besoin d'être opéré mais il est trop faible pour être emmené au bloc..."

Le discours de Wayne lui avait fait un choc. Apercevant Killian dans la chambre à côté, elle couru vers lui.

"Killian !"

Il était presque méconnaissable, le visage bleuté et tuméfié. Quelques pansements avaient été nécessaires pour les coupures les plus profondes à l'arcade et sur le nez. Il semblait si vulnérable, si fragile... si humain.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle le trouvait dans cette posture mais leur relation était différente, à l'époque il n'était que le pirate assoiffé de vengeance alors elle n'avait pas ressenti ce déchirement dans sa poitrine. Pire, elle avait même appuyé sur ses blessures, parié sur sa mort imminente. Emma ne put s'empecher d'esquisser un sourire à ce souvenir. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur son visage, prenant soin d'éviter ses différentes plaies.

"Qui a osé faire une chose pareille ?

- Mais son équipage bien sur, vous ne connaissez donc vraiment rien à la piraterie vous ! Depuis que vous vivez parmi nous, il serait peut-être temps de vous renseigner au-delà de vos foutus contes de fées !"

Emma sursauta elle n'avait pas vu Régina entrer.

"Régina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Le Maire est toujours averti quand un homme est battu à mort dans sa ville, et ce, même en pleine nuit Mademoiselle Swan. Bien que je m'étonne de voir qu'il respire encore. Même s'il ne s'agit que d'une question de temps."

Emma s'apprêtait à répliquer quand elle se rappela d'un détail crucial qui lui fit ravaler sa rage.

"Mais tu peux l'aider, tu peux le soigner, comme Rumpelstilskin a soigné Belle, la médecine ne peut plus rien faire, mais la magie peut le soigner !

- En effet, mais ne compte pas sur moi. Je ne lui dois rien, et à toi non plus. Au contraire, je trouve ça plutôt amusant, le revers de la médaille... Débrouille-toi, après tout, c'est toi la Sauveuse. Tu n'as qu'à essayé toute seule, mais n'oublie pas Emma, la magie a toujours un prix, et je refuse de le payer pour que Crochet et toi filiez à nouveau le parfait amour."

Régina reparti ne laissant pas à Emma le temps d'argumenter, elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas eu la réaction appropriée. Henry s'était attaché au pirate et si il venait à mourir, il lui reprocherait surement de ne pas être intervenue. Mais qu'importe, Emma devait souffrir comme elle l'avait fait souffrir. Peu importe les conséquences, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de vengeance. Elle tourna les talons et sorti de l'hôpital sans un regard pour Emma.

Celle-ci posa ses mains autour du visage de Killian et se pencha vers lui, effleura ses lèvres des siennes, elle bégaya.

"Je suis désolée. C'est de ma faute ! Mais tu vas revenir près de nous, il le faut. Rappelles-toi, tu es doué pour survivre hein ? Il faut que tu te réveilles parce qu'on n'en a pas fini. J'ai besoin de toi, et Henry aussi."

Une larme roula sur sa joue puis alla s'écraser sur celle de Crochet. Les mains d'Emma se mirent à briller d'une lumière blanche devenue familière. Surprise, elle fit un mouvement de recul, la lumière cessa instantanément et les machines s'emballèrent.

Wayne arriva en courant, bouscula Emma au passage et s'écria à l'infirmière.

"Il fait un arrêt ! Les palettes, maintenant. Emma reculez, allez attendre dehors !"

Déboussolée, elle se contenta d'aller derrière la vitre. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder, elle fixa le mur d'en face, attendant patiemment le verdict.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué, ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je ne l'ai pas tué". Elle se le répéta, encore et encore, inlassablement pendant de longues minutes. Elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour, n'entendit même pas les ordres du médecin s'arrêter, et le service de réanimation sortir de la salle. Tout était flou jusqu'à ce que Wayne posa sa main sur son épaule.

"Emma, tout va bien, il va bien. Je ne comprends pas exactement ce que vous avez fait mais il est conscient, je crois que l'hémorragie cérébrale s'est résorbée. Vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne le brusquez pas trop, il doit rester au calme et se reposer, le reste de ses blessures ne sont pas à prendre à la légère."

Elle ne se fit pas prier, soulagée, elle retourna dans la chambre de son pirate, qui la regarda entrer avec un sourire en coin, son visage était légèrement moins enflé.

"Swan ! Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie de me sauver !"

Il s'arrêta de blaguer en voyant le visage en larmes de sa princesse et leva douloureusement ses bras, l'incitant à venir près de lui. Son regard amusé avait totalement disparu, il était ému et désemparé de la voir si fragile devant lui. Son assurance légendaire avait disparu, laissant place à la Emma fragile qu'il avait découvert durant leur voyage dans le temps, la Emma qui avait vu mourir sa mère, qui avait vu ses parents tombés amoureux et qui avait dansé à son bras pour son tout premier bal.

"Tout va bien, amour, viens par là."

Elle vint délicatement contre lui, posa sa tête contre son torse, enfermée dans ses bras, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer les sanglots qui la gagnaient. Killian fit la grimace en sentant ses côtes le rappeler à l'ordre mais la serra contre lui davantage. Il caressa du bout des doigts la chevelure dorée de sa princesse, bien décidé à la garder près de lui.

Après de longues minutes, Emma commença à se reprendre. Killian jeta un oeil à son moignon, puis fit rapidement le tour de la pièce des yeux et s'esclaffa.

"Il semblerait que mes ravisseurs aient emmené un trophée de chasse ! Je ne vois pas mon crochet.

- Qui a fait ça ?"

Emma s'était relevé, et le fixait d'un air déterminé.

"Rien qu'une bande de pirates mécontente de sa vie à terre.

-Régina avait raison, ils t'ont infligé ça à cause de moi...

- C'était à juste cause, love, ça rentre dans notre code d'honneur et ne te sens pas coupable, laisser mon navire était mon choix. J'aurais été fou de refuser quand je vois le résultat aujourd'hui.

- Je n'en ai rien à foutre de votre code d'honneur, je me ferais un plaisir de les jeter en taule un à un. Je refuse qu'ils s'en tirent ainsi !"

Killian se mit à rire.

"Tu as d'autres chats à fouetter chérie. Et crois-moi, j'ai déjà infligé pire, en plus je suis sur qu'ils sont déjà loin. En revanche, je me ferais un plaisir de provoquer ce vieux Mouche en duel à l'occasion. Le bonheur de le voir vaciller au bout d'une planche est un plaisir que je compte bien m'offrir.

- Pour le moment le seul plaisir que tu peux t'offrir est le repos. Je n'ai soigné que quelques blessures, ton état ne te permet pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Tu devrais te reposer, je vais y aller, David et moi devons rencontrer Elsa."

Emma hésita un instant, l'embrassa tendrement, puis se releva légèrement, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Puis-je savoir en quel honneur? murmura Killian, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as failli mourir, et je tenais à m'excuser d'avoir fuit encore une fois.

- Très juste. J'attends avec impatience tes prochaines excuses dans ce cas, sinon je serais contraint de recommencer.

- Je reviens tout à l'heure, lui promit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie."

* * *

**Ruby** était revenue à l'hôpital, Wayne l'accueilli avec le sourire.

" Salut toi, Crochet va mieux, Emma est passée et à réussi à lui soigner une partie de ses blessures. Il va s'en sortir. Tu l'as trouvé à temps.

- J'aurais du réduire en miettes chacun de ses pirates au lieu de les laisser s'enfuir ragea Ruby.

- Tu l'as sauvé c'est l'essentiel. On les retrouvera tôt ou tard, ils ne connaissent pas ce monde, ils ne sont probablement pas loin."

Il lui sourit, et d'un geste vif l'embrassa furtivement.

"Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le faire hier."

Elle se mit à rougir, l'embrassa à son tour d'un baiser plus doux et reparti sans un mot. Trop de choses trottaient encore dans sa tête et un nom qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier. Peter. Une larme roula sur sa joue, elle était dangereuse, même contrôlé le loup qui sommeille en elle peut faire des dégâts considérables, surtout quand il est question de sentiments et d'émotions.

* * *

**Emma** était rentrée auprès d'Henry et de ses parents. Elle s'empressa de leur assurer qu'il allait survire.

Henry avait les yeux cernés, Emma s'inquiéta.

"Tu n'as pas refait de cauchemar petit, tu as réussi à dormir ?

- De cauchemar ? Je ne fais plus de cauchemar depuis qu'on est revenu de Neverland !

- Oh, je t'assure que si. Mais si tu ne t'en souviens pas c'est une bonne chose."

Emma le regarda attendrie, elle préféra ne pas lui rappeler qu'il avait fait un cauchemar sur Neal, il avait assez de peine comme ça. La mort de son père avait été difficile à digérer, il n'était plus lui-même quand il l'a apprit, le contre-coup avait été terrible.

"Henry, que dirais-tu d'aller voir Régina aujourd'hui ? Je dois retrouver David à la grange et Mary Margaret est assez surmenée comme ça avec ton oncle.

- Ce serait super cool !

- Dans ce cas prends ton manteau, je vais te déposer en chemin."

* * *

**Emma** retrouva David à l'entrée de la grange, Régina avait été ravie de voir Henry, et c'était réciproque. Emma avait toujours le coeur serré d'entendre Henry appelé Régina "Maman", surtout depuis New-York.

David et elle s'étaient mit d'accord la veille chez Granny, ils devaient amener Elsa à se confier et tenter de conclure un marché avec elle pour protéger chaque habitant de cette ville, Henry avait mit un point d'honneur à inclure dans ce pacte les vies de sa mère adoptive et de son grand-père, ce qui compliquerait forcément la donne.

Au loin, un homme continuait d'observer Emma, le sourire aux lèvres, une boite dans les mains. Les gens de cette ville étaient bavards, il savait maintenant que la reine des neiges était en ville et qu'Emma serait prête à tout pour la ramener chez elle. Le pirate de pacotille qui lui servait de chien de garde était maintenant hors service. C'était du tout joué.


	5. Chapter 5

Elle souffla un grand coup et fit un signe de tête à David pour l'inciter à ouvrir la porte. Son regard se posa d'abord sur Mr Gold figé, puis une silhouette accrocha son attention.

"Si vous venez pour lui, vous avez perdu votre temps. Il a mérité ce sort.

- Nous voulons juste vous parler. Nous savons qui vous recherchez et nous sommes prêt à vous aider, assura Emma.

- Je ne signe plus de contrat. Le dernier m'a fait regretter mon geste."

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à culpabiliser, à haïr cet être qui lui avait tout prit. Elle se l'était promis, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement.

"Il ne s'agit pas d'un contrat, seulement d'un compromis, temporisa David. Nous savons où est votre soeur, nous pouvons vous ramené auprès d'elle.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ?

- Parce que je peux le prouver, affirma Emma en levant ses mains devant elle."

Elle se concentra sur l'image que Régina avait réussi à extraire des souvenirs de Killian, de cette jeune femme rousse, qui avait troqué le Jolly Roger contre un haricot magique. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, l'image se diffusait entre ses mains, devant les yeux ébahis d'Elsa et de David. On y voyait clairement la jeune femme négociée avec le pirate et repartir en souriant.

"Anna..." murmura Elsa, une larme coulait le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya d'un geste et reprit.

"Ta magie est puissante et pure... Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Emma, je suis la Sauveuse destinée à briser la malédiction qui s'est abattue sur cette ville."

Et comme cette réponse ne semblait pas suffire à Elsa qui continuait à froncer les sourcils, elle rajouta.

"Je suis le produit d'un véritable amour.

- Alors elle a réussi ? A mettre l'amour en bouteille ? Cette puissance qui émane de toi, c'est son oeuvre, cracha Elsa.

- Non, c'est l'oeuvre de Rumpelstilskin. Elsa, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal et nous sommes prêts à vous aider.

- Vous m'inspirez confiance, mais ça ne me suffit pas. Que voulez-vous en échange ? Lui ?"

Elsa désigna Rumpelstilskin d'un geste plein de haine.

"Tout ce que nous voulons c'est votre promesse de laisser tous les habitants de cette ville en paix lui et Régina y comprit. Croyez-moi, il a payé pour ses erreurs, ce n'est peut-être pas suffisant pour vous mais je peux vous assurer qu'il souffre déjà assez.

- Comment comptez-vous m'y renvoyer ?

- Pour ça il va nous falloir quelques temps pour réfléchir... Mais on trouvera, s'empressa Emma de rajouter face à l'air inquiet d'Elsa. Les habitants de cette ville ne vous considère pas comme une menace, allez à leur rencontre, découvrez Storybrooke, et laissez nous trouver un moyen de vous ramener chez vous."

Après de longues minutes de silence, Elsa fini par accepter, et promis de libérer le ténébreux lorsque la porte vers Arendell serait ouverte, Emma la remercia d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers la porte, elle s'apprêtait à quitter la grange pour retrouver Henry chez Régina quand Elsa l'interrompit.

"Je te raconterais mon histoire avec plaisir Emma, mais à la seule condition que tu me racontes la tienne. Une femme avec un tel potentiel de magie blanche doit avoir eu une vie passionnante."

Elle lui souria, laissant place à une jeune fille pleine de tendresse, presque chétive, à l'opposé de la femme emplie de rage qui lui faisait face quelques minutes auparavant.

Emma envoya un message à Henry pour lui proposer de rester chez Régina encore quelques temps, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, la conversation avec Elsa avait fait remonter beaucoup d'émotions qu'elle avait tenté de contenir en elle. Malgré tout, même si Emma était persuadée que sa vie était ici, à Storybrooke avec ses parents, il y avait toujours une part d'elle qui rêvait de New-York, de leurs soirées jeux-vidéos, lorsque Neal était resté le salaud qui l'avait envoyé en prison à sa place. Elle savait que ce n'est pas l'image de Neal qu'elle aurait voulu garder, mais une part d'elle aurait préféré oublier qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, puis perdu à nouveau, le pensant mort, pour le sauver des griffes de Pan et subir une nouvelle malédiction où lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé, elle avait du le séparer du corps de son père et le condamner à une mort certaine. Ce moment, si horrible, si douloureux, était resté gravé dans sa mémoire, et il lui manquait.

Elle passa au cimetière et s'arrêta devant la tombe de Neal. Elle voulu commencer à parler mais une larme interrompit sa lancée. Incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de poser sa main sur la pierre tombale, le contact lisse de ses doigts sur le marbre, elle allait retourner en ville quand un flash lui apparut, les images défilaient vite, tout était trop rapide et trop lumineux. Déstabilisée, elle recula et chuta. Une seule chose lui revenait en mémoire, une simple image. Elle venait de voir le visage de Neal.

"Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ?" marmonna Emma en se relevant tant bien que mal.

"Emma, c'est toi ? Enfin un visage connu ! Je suis heureux de te voir !"

Cette voix la figea un instant, ce regard et ce sourire avaient encore un léger impact sur son cœur qui s'emballait. Elle avait aimé cet homme, elle avait failli l'épouser.

"Walsh. Que fais-tu ici ?

- Eh bien je suis prisonnier d'une ville dans un monde étranger, comme la plupart des habitants d'ici.

- Un monde étranger, vraiment ?

- A part New-York, je ne connais pas grand chose de ce monde. Comment va Henry ?

- Ne me parle pas d'Henry, pesta Emma.

- Alors, comment vas-tu toi ?

- Ne me parle pas tout court. Je n'ai rien à te dire."

Emma fit quelques pas en arrière, bien décidé à fuir ce démon du passé.

"Emma attends, tu n'as peut-être rien à dire mais moi si !

- Tu vas me jouer la carte des excuses ? Désolée, les singes volants, c'est pas mon truc.

- J'étais quelqu'un moi aussi tu sais.

- Pardon ?

- Avant d'être au service de Zelena, j'avais une vie humaine. Comme tes amis que tu as accueilli à bras ouverts. J'étais...

- Je m'en contre fous de qui tu étais ! s'emporta Emma. Je sais exactement quelle personne tu es devenu. Tu es un menteur, un manipulateur et un escroc. Ces neuf mois qu'on a passé ensemble n'ont plus aucune valeur à mes yeux et je ne veux plus te revoir."

Ses mots avaient claqué dans l'air, il avait la sensation de s'être prit une claque. Mais il n'abandonna pas la partie.

"Etant donné que tu apportes de l'affection à un pirate j'imagine que mes torts ne sont pas impardonnables. Tu changeras d'avis Emma, tu vas vouloir me revoir. Tu vas avoir besoin de moi. Et j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra. N'oublie pas une chose. Je t'ai peut être caché qui j'étais mais jamais je ne t'ai menti sur la nature de mes sentiments. Notre histoire était réelle, et tu ne pourras pas le nier, un jour ou l'autre, tu devras l'admettre."

Une fois terminé, il s'en alla, laissant Emma repartir seule en fulminant contre ce stupide singe volant, ce cinglé qui se croyait indispensable. Mais une chose la troublait, une chose qu'elle avait eu du mal à admettre en recouvrant la mémoire. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait soupçonné Walsh de lui mentir, son don n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui.

* * *

Marianne était contrariée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ce n'était même pas dans sa nature. Mais en cet instant précis, elle était presque en colère contre Robin. Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que leur famille était réunie, et elle sentait que la merveilleuse sensation d'euphorie s'évaporait petit à petit. Son fils avait eu du mal à s'adapter, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa maman n'était pas venu le chercher plus tôt si elle était en vie et il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il n'avait plus le droit d'aller chez Regina pour manger des glaces. Marianne avait fait preuve de patience avec Roland, mais elle pensait qu'avec Robin, tout irait pour le mieux.

Presque trente ans les séparait à ses yeux, mais aux yeux de Marianne, il ne s'était écoulé que deux jours et l'amour qui les avait autrefois lié semblait s'être effiloché, la fusion n'était plus la même. Il était souvent absent, et lorsqu'il était là, il semblait ailleurs, une lueur triste dans le regard que Marianne ne lui avait jamais connu auparavant. Il y avait eu de la passion dans leur retrouvaille, mais lorsqu'elle le voyait ainsi assis au près du feu à regarder danser les flammes, elle ne reconnaissait plus son mari.

"Robin, tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui Marianne, ça va, tu peux aller te coucher, j'arrive de suite.

- Tu veux en parler ? murmura Marianne en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Non. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer.

- Roland demande souvent après La Méc... Régina, se reprit-elle, vous étiez devenu proches n'est-ce pas ?"

Il soupira. Marianne le connaissait par cœur, et certains signes ne trompaient pas.

"Nous avions une relation, mais c'était plutôt récent, ce n'était rien d'important.

- Tu mens Robin."

Elle serrait les dents. Il mentait. Ce n'était pas rien. Son mari et sa geôlière étaient devenus intimes. L'info lui resta en travers de la gorge. Elle respira un bon coup, prit sur elle et continua.

"Tu l'aimais, Robin ?

- Je l'aime."

Le coup avait été violent, et inattendu. Il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Meme apres avoir apprit qu'elle etait responsable de leur separation, il continuait à penser à cette femme.

Robin regarda sa femme rejoindre son fils et soupira, il l'avait blessé mais lui mentir n'aurait pas été une solution. Il avait un choix à faire et une fois fait, il se jura de ne plus jamais revenir dessus et d'enterrer à jamais l'affection qu'il porte à l'autre femme.

* * *

Emma entra dans la chambre de Killian sans frapper. Il lui sourit l'air joueur.

"Emma, tu es venu me kidnapper à ton tour ?

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire. Le médecin m'autorise à te faire sortir de là mais à une condition.

Elle mit une pause, bien décidée à laisser du suspens puis reprit.

- Tu dois être surveillé 24H/24.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que ton père s'est porté volontaire.

- Non, bien qu'ils aient tenté à maintes reprises de t'inviter les passer au loft. Mais je me suis dit que tu préfèrerai le calme de chez Granny."

Elle s'empourpra. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait bien l'intention de profiter de ces 24h pour prendre l'air loin des cris de bébé et surtout près de Killian qui ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait 24h avec Emma, cela vallait bien tous les coups encaissés dans le hangar. Il se contenta de se préparer et de la suivre pour leur première soirée enfin seuls et réunis.

* * *

Regina avait passé une journée merveilleuse. Henry et elle étaient devenu si complices qu'elle se senti presque vivante le temps d'une journée. Dès l'instant où Henry parti se coucher elle perdi le sourire, ressentant à nouveau la douleur. La douleur de son absence, la douleur de l'imaginer avec elle. Une douleur qui ne pouvait s'en aller que d'une seule manière.

Elle devait oublier cet homme, elle devait oublier son parfum, la douceur de sa peau et tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle le devait. La souffrance partirait, Henry ne la verrait plus souffrir et elle ne s'en prendrait à personne. Plus de haine, plus de besoin de vengeance, plus d'amour pour un voleur.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tout d'abord, Merci à vous tous ! Vous me redonnez la pêche avec vos reviews ! Ce chapitre a mit du temps à arriver mais je publierais sûrement le suivant dans le week end pour me faire pardonner.**_

_**Continuez à donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, j'adore vous lire**_ !

* * *

Regina avait tout prévu, tout était prêt. La fiole contenant la potion d'oubli etait posé devant elle mais elle devrait attendre. La présence d'Elsa ne permettait pas qu'elle puisse penser à elle. Pas tant que cette dijonctée aux pouvoirs époustouflants trainait dans les parages. Elle devait protéger Henry et pour cela, elle devait rester elle-même encore quelques temps, elle penserait à elle après. Regina se remit à penser au coup de telephone d'Emma. Elle avait été tenté d'ignorer son appel mais puisque celle-ci lui laissait Henry, elle devait faire un effort.

"Mademoiselle Swan vous avez cinq minutes !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mais très bien je vais faire court. Elsa s'impatiente, il faut qu'on la renvoie chez elle. Tu as toujours ce pied d'haricot que tu avais volé ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je n'y avais pas pensé ? Le pied est toujours là mais on est à des mois de la récolte. D'ici là, nous ne serons plus que des statues de glace.

- Aucun moyen d'accélerer le processus ?

- Bien sur que non. Je vais raccrocher, rappelez-moi quans vous aurez une vraie brillante idée."

Son regard s'était posé sur le fameux pied de haricot, il avait été la clé de bien des plans diaboliques : Renvoyer Marianne dans un autre monde, Envoyer Emma au Pays Imaginaire avec Crochet ou même retourner à la Forêt Enchantée avec Henry. Que de projets qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé mais qui lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il y a quelques temps, elle n'aurait pas hésité, elle aurait renvoyer Marianne et Emma, abandonnant Robin et les Charmants à leur chagrin et elle aurait disparu dans son monde avec son fils. Mais aujourd'hui, une voix la rappelait à l'ordre, comme une conscience. La magie blanche l'avait changé, et la Méchante Reine avait bien du mal à se frayer un chemin.

* * *

Emma et Killian allait rentrer chez Granny, bien conscients qu'une nuit, seuls dans la chambre de Killian, les attendait. Le pirate s'en réjouissait. Malgré les différentes blessures qui le rappelaient à l'ordre à chaque pas, il avait hâte. Hâte d'avoir sa Emma pour lui tout seul, et peu importe ce qui se passerait ou ne se passerait pas tant qu'ils avaient enfin un moment d'intimité. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que sa convalescence se passait sur le canapé des Charmants à voir Emma passer en coup de vent, trop occupée à aider Elsa pour passer du temps avec un malade allité.

Il en rêvait encore en voyant le petit Pinocchio courir vers eux, un paquet à la main. Loin d'imaginer que sa venue risquait fort de changer les plans de la soirée.

* * *

Elsa était épuisée, elle avait couru après Emma pendant des jours, la voyant mener des pistes sur des armoires et des haricots magiques, à la suivre dans les forêts les plus éloignées de Storybrooke à la recherche d'un vieu chène et enchainant, bien évidemment, échec sur échec. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Anna. Son rire lui manquait, leurs jeux lui manquaient. Elle se promit que dès son retour, elle emmènerait sa soeur faire un bonhomme de neige identique à celui qui avait bercé leur enfance. Elle avait voulu apprendre à maitriser sa magie pour ne plus jamais blesser qui que ce soit, permettre à sa soeur d'avoir une vie meilleure. Lorsque Regina avait envoyé Anna au loin, elle avait remué ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Son chemin avait croisé celui d'un certain Rumpelstilskin qui lui avait affirmé que retrouver Anna serait inutile avec une telle puissance magique. Que ses pouvoirs étaient si puissants qu'elle risquerait de la tuer en un geste.

Elsa avait toujours eu ses pouvoirs, mais depuis sa rencontre avec Regina, tout s'était amplifié, et elle devait y mettre un terme. Elle avait accepté le contrat qu'il lui proposa sans sourciller. Elle maitriserait ses pouvoirs sous son enseignement, il l'aiderait à retrouver Anna et elle n'aurait plus qu'à lancer une simple malédiction à sa place. Mais rien ne s'était passé comme prévu. Lorsque Elsa avait découvert que cette malédiction lui enlèverait sa mémoire et son identité elle tenta de la détruire, Rumpelstilskin, remarquant la puissance de ses pouvoirs s'étirer à nouveau, l'avait enfermé. Loin d'Anna, avec une simple paire de gant, pendant des années.

Elsa repensa à Anna. Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle n'aurait presque pas changée, la malédiction ayant figé tous les habitants de la Forêt Enchantée pendant 28 ans, elle n'aurait que quelques années de plus que lorsqu'elles s'étaient quittées. Cette idée l'apaisa et elle s'y accrocha suffisamment fort pour s'endormir.

* * *

Robin regardait Roland joué mais il était ailleurs. Régina ne s'était pas montrée, elle ne sortait plus de chez elle et ça l'inquiétait. Ces derniers jours, il s'était rapproché de sa femme, formant à nouveau une nouvelle famille. Le nom de Regina avait été rayé des conversations. Ils étaient tous les trois, et c'était exceptionnel. Ce rêve que partage bien des hommes veufs s'était réalisé pour lui. Marianne était à nouveau ici et chaque matin était un cadeau mais une femme continuait de faire peser son ombre sur leur couple. Désormais, il l'admettait. Son amour pour Regina compliquait sa vie de famille et il devait mettre fin à ce problème avant qu'une des deux femmes n'en souffrent davantage.

Roland appréciait Regina, mais il avait sa mère, et Robin ne pouvait pas être égoïste pour son fils. Il lui devait de faire un effort. Pour son fils, pour sa famille, Regina devait disparaître du tableau. Définitivement.

* * *

Regina avait laissé Henry seul à la maison, elle devait passer à son caveau. Cette fiole était une véritable torture, et il fallait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle reste cachée encore quelques temps. Elle s'arrêta devant la tombe de son père et posa sa tête sur le marbre du cercueil. Le froid du contact la fit frissonner. Son père lui manquait. Elle s'apprêtait à pousser le cercueil pour descendre les marches quand une voix dans son dos la stoppa dans son geste.

- Regina, tu es là ? Tu n'étais pas chez toi, on m'a dit que tu venais ici parfois.

Cette voix, la douleur s'accentua mais quelque chose de nouveau apparu. De l'espoir. Il avait peut être laisser Marianne, il venait la chercher !

Elle remonta les marches, il était la assis sur les marches devant son caveau. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Régina, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été très délicat. J'étais si heureux de revoir Marianne que je t'ai mis de côté.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais vu Daniel revenir du passé. Je peux comprendre.

Elle lui souri. Il était revenu pour elle. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- J'espère que tu comprendras que son retour va changer... disons certaines choses. C'est la mère de mon fils et...

- Et elle est ta femme. Alors que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens me rappeler tes devoirs familiaux ?

Son sourire avait disparu. Elle connaissait la suite de la conversation. Elle aurait du s'en douter.

- Il faut que j'essaie, que je t'oublie et que je tente de reconstruire ma famille. Regina, je t'aime, n'en doute pas. Mais Marianne...

- Mais Marianne est la première.

- Et je l'aime.

- Va-t-en Robin. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Il n'attendait pas sa compassion, il lui avait brisé le coeur, et venait de briser une part de lui. Il parti sans demander son reste et retourna auprès de sa famille à nouveau reconstruite, le coeur lourd de remords. Le visage de Regina lorsqu'elle avait comprit son choix, ses yeux qui avaient rougi, laissant une larme au coin de l'œil. Une larme qu'elle avait refusé de laisser couler.

Régina se retrouva seule face à la fiole. Ce serait facile, elle n'aurait plus a souffrir. Mais Henry ? Il lui avait pardonné tant de choses, elle ne pouvait plus le décevoir. Elle devait se battre. Faire quelque chose de bien pour son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en danger. Après... après elle s'occupera d'elle. Mais Regina se fit une promesse, quoi qu'il lui en coûte, Robin disparaitrait de sa vie pour toujours.

* * *

Emma salua le petit garçon qui, essoufflé d'avoir tant courru, begaya:

"Un ho- homme m'a demandé de t'a-pop-pporter ça. Il a di-dit que tu saurais où le trou-ouver.

- Merci Pinocchio dit Emma en lui tendant une pièce, va boire un peu chez Granny, tu as l'air épuisé."

L'enfant souris à Emma, se laissa ebouriffer les cheveux par Killian qu'il trouva étonnamment de bonne humeur et parti chez Granny, laissant Killian et Emma, tenant une boite à la main.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, un jeune couple roucoulait sous le regard meutrier de Granny. Sa petite fille lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs mais lorsqu'elle avait annoncé sa relation avec le Dr Wayne qui l'avait maintes fois harcelé durant la malédiction, elle ne put s'empêcher de croire à une mauvaise blague.

Maintenant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, vu les deux corps collés des jeunes gens, sa petite Ruby ne lui avait pas fait une blague. Elle visualisa son arbalète, se demandant combien de temps elle mettrait avant de tuer Frankenstein mais sa pensée fut écourtée par Pinocchio qui lui demandait un thé glacé.

Lorsque l'enfant fut servi, elle ne put que constater l'attachement de sa petite fille lorsqu'elle vit ses lèvres se coller amoureusement à celle de Wayne qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Ruby s'écarta et sourit à sa grand-mère. Le message était passé, l'arbalète ne sortirait pas du placard où Ruby ne le pardonnerait pas.

Elle reprit ses activités derrière le comptoir et aperçu à travers la vitrine, Emma partir en courant vers les chambres d'hôtes, Killian à ses talons, l'air franchement contrarié.


	7. Chapter 7

_Un petit chapitre qui nous rapproche dangereusement de la fin de la première partie ! Des pronostics pour les couples ?_

_Merci encore, sans vos reviews je n'écrirai pas autant ! :_)

* * *

"Si tu m'avais laissé le temps, je te les aurais offert en main propre. Ces chaussDures sont rares et on un talent particulier. Ramène Elsa, tu me devras un diner. Je t'embrasse. Walsh."

Killian chifonna le mot, et l'envoya voler vers la corbeille à papier. Il rata son coup et soupira d'un air blasé. Son regard se posa alors sur Emma, en grande conversation avec Elsa.

"Alors, si je comprends bien, selon cet homme, ces chaussures peuvent me ramener chez moi ? Mais comment ? Il n'expliquait rien !

- Je pense qu'on a un moyen de le savoir, on doit aller voir Belle.

- Elle ne me dira rien, elle ne supporte pas de voir le ténébreux en glace. Je ne comprends pas cette femme, cet homme est le pire des monstres.

- Il est temps de faire un compromis Elsa. Rend sa liberté à Rumpelstilskin et gagne la reconnaissance de Belle. Sans son aide, tu es coincée ici."

Elsa se tourna vers la fenêtre. Elle détestait les compromis. Mais Emma n'avait pas tort. Elle avait besoin d'aide car cette paire de chaussures d'un goût douteux semblait aussi inertes que ses escarpins.

Elle sorti en trombe sans donner la moindre reponse, laissant Emma la suivre suivie par Crochet, qui maugréait des phrases incompréhensibles sur sa soirée gâchée.

* * *

Belle triait des antiquités dans la boutique de son époux. Malgré son absence, elle avait continué à tenir son magasin comme avant. Le tintement de la cloche d'entrée ne la fit pas relever les yeux. Elle se contenta seulement d'un simple "Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je viens conclure un marché."

Belle sursauta et leva les yeux vers Elsa, remarquant à peine la présence du couple derrière.

"Que veux-tu ?

- Un coup de main, en échange, je libère ton cher mari."

Belle hésita.

"Qui te dis que j'accepterais de t'aider ?

- Tu as hâte de me voir quitter Storybrooke et c'est peut être possible, tu es d'accord ?

- Rend moi Rumpelstilskin, confirma Belle."

Elsa lui souria et d'un geste de main triomphal, elle fit apparaitre le ténébreux sur le canapé de l'arrière boutique.

Belle poussa un cri strident et fila à toute allure au chevet de son mari, inconscient.

"Pourquoi n'est-il pas réveillé ? Que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien du tout, s'agaça Elsa, il est encore sonné. Il se réveillera dans les heures à venir. Maintenant si tu voulais bien tenir ta promesse en nous éclairant sur ceci."

Elle planta la boite à chaussures dans les mains de Belle et observa sa réaction avec un sourire en coin. Belle ouvrit la boite d'un geste, agacée par l'air suffisant d'Elsa. Et lorsqu'elle vit la paire de chaussure, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Tu connais ces chaussures ? Demanda Killian l'air etonné.

- Et tu ne sembles pas les connaitre. Ce qui est plutôt surprenant, venant d'un homme qui a cherché à traverser les mondes plus d'une fois.

- Alors c'est réel ? Je vais rentrer chez moi ? Mais comment ?

- Ces chaussures ont été créé par Merlin l'enchanteur en personne. Avec l'aide de puissantes fées, il utilisa de la poussière de lutin offerte par les fées. Il n'en existe que deux paires. Rumpelstilskin a passé des années à chercher à les obtenir. Zelena en avait une paire dont elle s'est débarrassée il y a bien longtemps."

Le regard d'Emma croisa celui de Killian. Mais Elsa interrompit rapidement cet échange.

"Très bien, alors maintenant qu'on les a, comment fait-on ?

- Il faut taper trois fois des talons, articula une voix faible derrière eux.

- Rumpelstilskin ! S'écria Belle qui se jeta au visage de son époux."

Les nouveaux mariés se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, laissant aux trois intrus l'occasion de s'ecclipser et de le laisser un peu d'intimité.

Emma sorti de la boutique, la paire de chaussures à la main. Elsa et Killian eurent à peine le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle avait déjà enfilé les souliers. Killian fronca du nez.

"Si tu me permets amour, tu as une dégaine affreuse avec ça."

Elle fit mine de l'ignorer et se tourna vers Elsa.

"Tu es prête ?

- Absolument. Ramène moi chez moi Emma. Confirma Elsa en lui prenant la main."

Killian lui saisit l'autre main et répliqua devant l'air surpris de sa princesse.

"Je t'ai suivi dans un voyage dans le temps. Arendell sera comme des vacances !"

Elle serra sa main comme pour le remercier et claqua des talons trois fois.

Un tourbillon rapide les emporta, ils fermèrent les yeux. Leurs pensées fixées sur Arendell et sur Anna. Le cri d'une mouette les firent ouvrir les yeux.

"Le port ? Je m'étais concentrée sur le château pourtant ! Ces souliers ne fonctionnent pas parfaitement. " Grogna Elsa en époustant sa longue robe bleue.

Elle se tourna vers Emma et Killian qui l'ignoraient parfaitement. Toute leur attention était portée sur l'époustouflant Jolly Roger, amarré devant eux. Emma brisa le silence rapidement et murmura dans un souffle.

"Pas la peine de te demander à quoi tu pensais ?

- Je n'étais pas totalement sûr qu'il soit encore ici. Mais il semblerait que j'ai bien fait. "Dit-il en montrant du doigt une jeune femme rousse se promener sur le quai.

"Capitaine Jones ? Vous êtes revenu?"

Anna s'avança à grand pas vers le pirate puis se stoppa en voyant une blonde apparaitre derrière lui.

"Elsa ?

- Anna !"

Les deux jeunes filles se précipitèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Killian les observa puis se tourna vers Emma, étrangement silencieuse depuis sa découverte du Jolly Roger.

"Lov' tout va bien ?

- Je dois remercier Elsa d'avoir tenu parole, et on doit rentrer rapidement. Nous n'avons prévenu personne, ils vont être inquiets.

Killian attrapa sa princesse par les épaules, et murmura tout doucement, en appuyant bien sur chacun de ses mots.

"Tout va bien. On va rentrer voir Henry ensemble. Ne t'en fais pas."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rejoigna les deux soeurs en pleine discussion.

"Elsa, encore merci d'avoir tenu parole, d'avoir laissé Regina et Rumpelstilskin en vie.

- Non, merci à toi. Retrouver ma soeur est un plaisir bien plus grand que la vengeance.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourria Emma.

Elsa l'emmena vers le château, bien decidée à connaitre l'histoire de la Sauveuse avant de la laisser s'en aller.

Anna resta sur le port avec Killian, plongé dans ses pensées.

" Me ramener ma soeur n'était pas dans le contrat, alors merci.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose à vrai dire.

- Cette Emma, c'est cette femme que tu voulais retrouver ? Elle est vraiment jolie !

- Elle est plus que ça.

- Je n'en doute pas, peu de femmes arrivent à faire renoncer un homme à sa vie en mer. Elle a de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime autant.

- Ce sacrifice parait plus grand qu'il ne l'était.

- Tu peux le récupérer tu sais ? Ton navire, je veux dire. Je n'en ai plus besoin dorénavant."

Killian s'apprêtait à la remercier quand le souvenir de la mutinerie et de la disparition de son équipage lui revint à l'esprit.

"En fait, si tu pouvais le maintenir cacher ici ça m'arrangerait. Je ne peux l'emmener à Storybrooke. Un équipage entier de pirates est à sa recherche là-bas. Au besoin je reviendrais le chercher.

- Ça vous donnera l'occasion de nous rendre visite à nouveau ! Je pourrais vous présenter Kristoff, c'est lui qui m'a aidé à naviguer pour revenir ici.

- Un pirate ? Supposa Killian.

- Non, un pecheur, ria Anna en rejoignant Elsa et Emma.

A peine les quatre personnes réunies que le temps des aurevoirs était arrivé. Emma avait hâte de rejoindre son fils et Killian de s'éloigner de son navire qui représentait tant de tentation d'indépendance et de liberté.

Anna et Elsa les firent promettre de revenir bientot, et regarda le jeune couple disparaitre à nouveau.

* * *

A Storybrooke, Belle regardait Rumpelstilskin reprendre des couleurs. Une fois qu'il fit totalement remit, elle sorti de son sac la copie de la dague et observa sa réaction.

Rumpelstilskin demeurait silencieux. Il baissa les yeux. Incapable de croiser le regard de la femme qu'il a trahi. Belle brisa le silence d'elle-même.

" J'aime l'homme qui a epargné Robin il y a bien longtemps, l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour sa famille, c'est ta part de bonté. Mais si la bête reprend le dessus et revient obscurcir cette part en toi, je ne suis pas sur de le supporter encore une fois."

Il resta silencieux, puis, fronca les sourcils d'un air contrarié.

"Je ne me souviens même pas de son attaque, on venait de se marier, tu es partie avec ton père et après plus rien. Je n'ai plus aucun souvenir.

- Pourtant on s'est retrouvé ce soir là, tu étais euphorique, le lendemain Emma et David sont venus te demander de l'aide et tu les as suivi. Le sortilege t'a surement chamboulé plus qu'on ne le pensait.

- Belle je suis désolé..

- J'ai prit une décision. Je vais emménager seule, le temps que tu réfléchisse. Je refuse de vivre avec un homme qui ment et qui me manipule.

- Belle, enfin, tu ne peux pas partir, on est marié !

- Un mariage se base sur la confiance, et pour le moment tu as perdu la mienne. Au revoir Rumple."

Elle prit un sac, enfila son manteau et partie sans se retourner en direction de chez Granny où sa grande amie lui avait déjà préparée une chambre.

* * *

Henry avait rejoint Mary Margaret et David, laissant Regina seule quelques heures. Suffisament pour que celle-ci se mette à ruminer avec une bonne bouteille. Elle se rappela une phrase que Greg Mendes lui avait dit, et qui lui restait particulierement en travers de la gorge. "Vous etes la mechante Regina. Et les méchants n'ont pas le droit à une fin heureuse." Il avait raison. Elle vida la bouteille en quelques heures et s'affala sur son canapé. Les reves etaient plus faciles à affronter que la realité, dans ses rêves, au moins, il était près d'elle.


	8. Chapter 8

_Me revoilà après deux semaines de pause. J'ai fait le plein d'énergie et le plein d'idées! Pour me faire pardonner de mon absence voici un nouveau chapitre !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui rejoignent l'aventure au fil des chapitres et à ceux qui la suive depuis le début._

_Je vais tenter d'être reguliere et de publier toutes les semaines_ ;)

* * *

Il faisait noir, un noir étouffant.

Il y avait du vent, comme si une tempête se préparait. Ce qui était étrange car le lieu paraissait clos, on ne distinguait ni entrée ni sortie. Une prison de roche où le vent ne devrait pas réussir à s'engouffrer.

Il devait trouver une issue, sortir de ce lieu étrange mais ses jambes ne voulaient pas le suivre.

"Tu peux me sauver, tu peux nous sauver. Préviens les autres, ils sauront quoi faire."

Cette voix le glaca sur place. Un tourbillon d'émotion éclata en lui. Ses jambes tremblaient, n'allaient pas tarder à le lâcher.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, un bref contact qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Cette main, cette voix. Il voulut répondre, s'approcher pour réussir à distinguer cette personne qui lui avait tant manqué mais une lumière au loin le stoppa dans son élan. Il y avait donc une sortie ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'il fut poussé sans ménagement vers cette lumière éclatante.

Henry se réveilla d'un bond. Tout d'abord sonné par ce réveil brutal, il mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger. Puis il se rappela du lieu, de cet endroit sombre et effrayant. Il eut un sursaut. Il se souvenait de tout. C'était SA main, SA voix. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre, il devait trouver Emma. Ils avaient peu de temps, peu de temps pour ramener son père.

Emma avait l'esprit encore embrumer par les événements de la veille. Le moment où elle avait franchi le seuil de la porte en tirant Killian par le bras, celui où ils s'étaient arrachés leurs vêtements en rejoignant la chambre. La nuit exceptionnelle qu'ils avaient passé suivi d'un réveil complice.

"Tu sais les corsets avaient plus de charme !

- Et les jeans sont plus pratique que les pantalons en cuir !"

Il l'avait embrassé en promettant d'en essayer un un jour et elle s'était empressée de renier la possibilité d'essayer un corset.

Le bruit de la porte la fit sortir de ses rêveries. En voyant son fils arrivé dans sa chambre, elle se felicita intérieurement d'avoir laissé Killian prendre sa douche seul.

"Tout va bien Gamin ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Il faut que je te parle, c'est important."

Emma se leva, et fila préparer deux chocolats.

Le regard d'Henry se posa sur le manteau en cuir posé en vrac sur le canapé. Emma anticipa sa question.

"Oui, il est dans la salle de bain."

Elle détourna les yeux pour eviter le regard d'Henry.

" Maman, j'ai fait un cauchemar, je crois même que j'ai fait le même pendant plusieurs nuits.

- Attends, je croyais que Rumple t'aidait pour t'empecher d'en faire.

- Non, ce n'est pas ces rêves là. Mais il était tout autant réaliste. J'étais dans un lieu sombre, il faisait froid et il y avait cette main posée sur mon epaule, et cette voix qui me disait qu'on pouvait l'aider...

-Une voix ?

- C'était celle de mon père. Emma, je suis sûr que c'était Neal et qu'il veut qu'on l'aide."

La tasse que tenait Emma se brisa sur le sol, répandant son liquide brulant sur ses pieds. Emma resta figée puis secoua la tête.

"C'est impossible Henry. Neal est mort. Je l'ai vu mourir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

- Je te dis que c'était plus que ça, il faut que tu me crois !

- Henry, je t'ai dit que c'était impossible !"

La phrase tomba plus tranchante qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais Henry la devança, d'une voix brisee il murmura :" Killian est peut être l'homme que tu aimes et tu es peut-être heureuse comme ça mais avec ou sans toi, je ramenerais mon père."

Il parti en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui et laissant Emma sous le choc, du chocolat brulant sur le tapis.

"Lov' je suis sûr qu'Henry sait faire la différence entre un simple cauchemar et CE genre de rêve.

- Tu as tout entendu.

- Et tu sais au fond de toi, que le gamin a sûrement raison."

Emma prit une profonde respiration.

"Neal est vivant.

- Le père de ton fils."

Emma posa sa main sur celle de Killian pour le rassurer mais celui-ci savait, qu'une fois de plus, un fossé venait de se creuser entre eux.

* * *

Henry avait réuni tout le monde chez Granny, en quelques coups de téléphone tous s'étaient empressé de rejoindre le jeune garçon. Lorsqu'il finit de raconter son rêve c'est Rumpelstilskin qui intervint le premier.

"C'est une bonne histoire, mais de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un lieu pareil. Ça me parait impossible, à l'encontre de toutes les lois de la magie.

- Pas tout à fait, le coupa Belle sans un regard vers lui.

Elle se concentra sur Henry pour ne pas soutenir le regard encore trop douloureux de Rumple.

"Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit qui parle d'une telle chose, marmonna Belle.

- Qu'insinues-tu par là ? Trancha Regina. Que tu connais ce lieu ?

- C'est un mythe, j'ai lu à ce sujet. Un vieu roman dans la bibliothèque de Storybrooke.

- Que disait l'histoire ? Intervint Emma, la main toujours accrochée à celle de Killian.

- Un homme tentait de faire revenir à la vie sa fiancée, morte pour le sauver. Il avait voyagé jusqu'à la vallée des ombres où une grotte magique lui permettrait de rendre la vie à sa bien-aimée.

- Mais la magie... commença Rumple.

- A toujours un prix à payer confirma Belle. Il la sauva en allant la chercher, mais il perdit la vie à l'instant où elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Une vie contre une vie, marmonna Killian.

- Non. Ça suffit. Neal a déjà fait ce sacrifice. On ne peut pas continuer éternellement à échanger des vies. Regarde ce que ça a valut à Blanche. On a assez donné.

Emma avait été directe, elle pensait l'affaire reglee mais Henry revint à la charge.

"Il nous a demandé de l'aide. On doit aller l'aider. Et si tu refuse j'irais sans toi.

- Gamin, Emma a raison, tu souhaites vraiment tuer quelqu'un pour le ramener ? Nous n'avons pas de solution pour faire revenir ton père.

- Car vous ne voulez pas en trouver !

- Henry a sûrement raison, Neal n'aurait pas tenté de communiquer si il savait qu'on devrait faire un tel sacrifice. Il y a une autre solution, et je vais la trouver. Je vais ramener mon fils.

- J'irais avec lui, continua Henry.

- C'est hors de question, c'est trop dangereux.

- Je vais les accompagner, Emma.

Celle-ci se tourna vers Regina, étonnée de son implication.

- Je viens aussi, ajouta David.

- Non camarade, tu viens d'avoir un enfant, tu reste.

- C'est de ma famille qu'il s'agit, pirate.

- Et j'irais à ta place. Tu as une famille à protéger ici aussi."

Emma serra plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

"C'est bon gamin, t'as gagné. On y va tous ensemble, mais si il n'y a pas d'autres solutions on laisse tomber."

Henry hocha la tête, satisfait de l'équipe qui venait de se former.

"Il y a autre chose, comment se rendons-nous à un endroit qui n'existe peut être même pas ? Demanda Emma.

- Les souliers, s'exaspera Rumple. Ils vous mèneront à lui. Il ne suffit pas de penser à l'endroit. Pensez à lui.

- Et c'est tout ? Je pense à Neal et j'atteris dans cet endroit...

- La grotte de la Vallée des Ombres, oui c'est à peu près ça, confirma Belle.

- Génial, quand partons-nous ? rétorqua Killian.

- Maintenant, assura Rumple en faisant apparaitre les souliers devant Emma. Je ne veux pas perdre une minute pour retrouver mon fils.

- Mais nous n'avons même pas de plan ! Lança Emma"

Henry lui lança un regard noir, déçu que sa mère ne mette pas plus d'entrain à retrouver Neal.

"Croyez-moi, Mademoiselle Swan, je vais trouver ce plan."

Emma se contenta d'enfiler les souliers sous le regard désapprobateur de Killian, attrapa les mains d'Henry, Rumpelstilskin, Killian et Regina et claqua les talons trois fois, les pensées rivées sur le souvenir d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé pendant une dizaine d'années.


	9. Chapter 9

Me revoilà avec le chapitre clôturant cette première partie !

Milles merci à ceux qui ont suivi jusqu'ici et j'espère réussir à vous persuader de lire la suite. Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre. Je reviens vite avec l'épilogue de cette partie et prologue de la suivante !

* * *

Killian suffoquait. L'air de ce monde était à peine suffisant pour survivre mais cette gene n'était pas la seule raison de son mal-être. A quelques mètres il fixait Emma, accroupie devant le corps inconscient de son fils.

"Emma ! Il va bien ?

- Il respire, confirma-t-elle dans un souffle, une main sur la gorge du garçon."

Killian soupira de soulagement avant de rajouter.

"Attends. Il dort ?"

Emma lui lança un regard mauvais, rapidement suivi par Rumpelstilskin.

"Au cas où vous ne le savez pas, mon fils a tenté de communiquer avec lui et ses voyages dans l'esprit d'Henry ont du être une vraie source de fatigue.

- Justement, je trouve que ce point ne colle pas, marmonna Regina avant de reprendre plus fort. Baelfire a trouvé le moyen de communiquer et il choisit de passer par son fils."

Un blanc s'installa et Emma baissa la tête, un signe que Killian remarqua. Rumpelstilskin vacilla.

"Non, il n'a pas tenté qu'avec Henry. Je me souviens... sa tombe, quand je l'ai touché...

- Vous avez vu une série de flash dont le visage de Neal."

Emma avait fini sa phrase d'un trait avant de partir plus loin prendre l'air. Regina la regarda partir, bien décidée à se faire la plus discrète possible dans ce monde inconnu, elle choisi d'aller chercher du bois pour allumer un feu près d'Henry, obligeant les deux anciens ennemis à se faire face.

"Que faites-vous encore ici, crochet ?

- Ce surnom n'est plus d'actualité, rappela Killian avec un sourire en coin, montrant sa prothèse gantée de cuir.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Je n'y vois pas l'intérêt. Vous connaissez la réponse.

- Henry mérite de vivre avec ses deux parents, trancha Rumpelstilskin.

- Envie de remonter de vieux débats, crocodile ?

- Non. Je vous rend service. Les méchants n'ont pas de fin heureuse et votre passé de débauche vous place directement dans cette catégorie. Baelfire et Emma trouveront leur fin heureuse et vous en paierez le prix."

Le ténébreux le regarda d'un air assuré. Killian tenta de répliquer, mais une part de lui se rappelait le retour de Marianne dans la vie de Robin. Il avait de la compassion pour Regina et la similitude entre les deux situations le troubla.

" Quel est votre plan ?

- J'ai déjà dit que je n'en avais pas encore.

- A d'autre, j'ai tenté de vous tuer pendant suffisamment d'années pour savoir que vous avez toujours une longueur d'avance."

Rumpelstilskin eut un petit rictus de victoire.

"Mon plan ne te regarde en rien.

- Je crois que si. Emma va se porter volontaire pour entrer dans cette grotte, je dois savoir si elle pourra en ressortir."

Le ténébreux s'apprêta à répondre et se ravisa. Il claqua des doigts et fit apparaître une petite sacoche.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Votre réponse."

Killian ouvrit la sacoche d'un air méfiant. A la vue de son contenu, son visage se figea impassible.

" Pas la peine de vous rappeler...

- Non, j'ai très bien comprit. Le prix ?

- Vous le paierez bien assez tôt."

Le retour de Regina et d'Emma mit fin à cet échange. Ils décidèrent de passer la nuit dans la clairière avant de se rendre à la grotte.

"Pendant que je serais occupé à contrer le sortilège de la grotte, une personne devra y entrer et ramener Bae.

- Deux personnes, murmura une voix faible.

- Henry ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? S'exclama Regina.

- Neal n'est pas seul. Mulan est avec lui."

Un silence glacial accompagna cette révélation. Emma culpabilisa de ne pas avoir remarqué l'absence de celle-ci plus tôt. Quant à Rumpelstilskin, une expression indéchiffrable vint remplacer la confiance qu'il semblait exprimer quelques secondes plus tôt.

"On va les ramener. Tous les deux. Le plan permet un accès, on réussira à faire sortir deux personnes.

- Plus l'on demande, plus le prix sera élevé, marmonna Rumpelstilskin, en particulier pour les personnes dénuées de magie.

- J'irais, annonça Regina, je suis puissante. Ce sortilège ne m'effraie pas.

- Et je serais la deuxième à passer. Assura Emma."

Elle se tourna vers Killian, guettant une remarque desapprobatrice, mais il semblait serein.

"Il devait s'en douter, pensa Emma, une pointe de déception au fond d'elle."

Le plan fut répété toute la soirée. Arriver à la grotte, contrer le sortilège pour frayer un passage, entrer en même temps dans la grotte, trouver Mulan et Neal et resortir. Un plan plutôt simple. Emma et Killian prirent le premier tour de garde, laissant Rumpelstilskin et Regina se reposer.

"A quoi penses-tu lov' ?

- A Storybrooke, j'ai hâte de rentrer."

Killian sourit, et attrapa sa princesse dans ses bras.

"Tu sais que dans peu de jours nous serons à la forêt enchantée tout de même ?

- Je crois que ça me conviendrait aussi.

- Ah oui, vraiment ?

- Tout sauf cet endroit, il me donne la chair de poule. Et j'ai ce pressentiment...

- Quel pressentiment ?

- Celui que quelque chose peut arriver à tout moment. C'est rien, c'est sûrement ce lieu effrayant qui m'angoisse mais je me sentirais mieux une fois rentrée.

- Alors reccuperons Baelfire et Mulan et partons d'ici."

Il l'embrassa fougeusement, elle lui fit un sourire joueur puis bailla. La nuit battait son plein, et le tour de garde allait changer, elle alla s'allonger près d'Henry et ferma les yeux.

Quelques temps après, elle entenda ses pas s'approcher d'elle, s'arrêter. Puis elle le sentit s'assoir et s'allonger près d'elle. Elle ne dit pas un mot mais se tourna vers lui, posa sa tête sur son torse et s'endormit ainsi.

A son réveil, Killian observa Emma. Son visage, ses mains, ses longs cheveux. Son regard se tourna vers Henry encore endormi. Il avait fait le bon choix, il en était persuadé. Il se leva et sorti la sacoche de Rumpelstilskin et lança son contenu sur leurs visages endormis.

La fleur de pavot, il avait déjà vu Emma assommer un géant avec, il savait qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant que tout soit terminé. Il déposa un parchemin près d'Emma et l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'apprêta à s'éloigner puis enleva son long manteau en cuir noir qu'il déposa sur Emma et s'éloigna.

L'entrée de la grotte était à un kilomètre de la clairière où ils s'étaient retrouvés. Plutôt isolée, rien ne donnait envie d'y pénétrer. Tout de cet endroit criait de faire demi-tour.

"Vous êtes prêt, pirate ?

- Si votre altesse veut bien m'excuser, je me permets de prendre quelques instants avant de rentrer dans cet endroit. Le ténébreux a trouvé la source du sortilège ?

- Elle est jute ici. Confirma ce dernier en pointant du doigt un message gravé dans la pierre."

La gravure était plutôt usée et les quelques mots encore lisibles affichaient nettement la phrase "La vie est un prix que seul le vrai pouvoir peut égaler et la magie a toujours un prix."

"C'est du charabia, marmonna Killian.

- Heureusement, ce qui est écrit n'est pas votre affaire. Tout ce que vous devez savoir c'est qu'entrer dans cette grotte vous coutera cher.

- Et vous Regina, qu'est-ce que vous y gagner ? Je n'ai pas bien comprit pourquoi vous vous êtes proposé.

- Mes raisons sont similaires aux vôtres. Je ne voulais pas qu'Henry se propose pour sauver Mulan."

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée et fit un signe de tête à Rumpelstilskin.

" Je vais tenter de contrer ce sortilège, à mon signal vous passez."

Killian s'arrêta à la hauteur de Regina et se tourna vers Rumpelstilskin qui appuya ses deux mains contre le mur gravé.

La seconde d'après, une lumière rouge sortit de ses paumes et enveloppa la gravure faisant échapper un premier hurlement de la bouche de Rumpelstilskin. Il tomba à genoux, les mains toujours rivés sur le mur. Il hurla à nouveau sous les regards impuissants de Killian et Regina.

"Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, s'inquiéta Regina, ce sortilège est trop puissant !"

L'entrée de la grotte s'illumina d'une vague de lumière rouge.

"Maintenant !" Cria Rumpelstilskin à bout de force.

Ils entrèrent en courant dans la grotte et Rumpelstilskin lâcha prise, tombant inconscient sur le sol.

La grotte était noire, pas un rayon de lumière n'eclairait l'espace.

"Baelfire !" S'écria Killian. "Baelfire !"

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, tentant d'apercevoir le moindre mouvement autour d'eux.

"Crochet ? Qu'est-ce que... Où est Emma ?

Il tourna la tête vers l'origine du son puis senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Les deux hommes se firent une accolade, rapidement abréger par le pirate.

"On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, Mulan est avec toi ?

- Je suis là, confirma une voix féminine derrière eux.

- Alors allons nous en ! S'exclama Regina."

Les deux femmes semblaient avoir disparu.

"Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu ?

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais laisser Henry le faire ?"

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Killian venait d'avouer l'amour qu'il portait à Henry et Neal venait de comprendre la véritable raison de la présence de Killian ici.

"Toi et Emma, vous...

- Écoute Bae, on n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Promets-moi une chose. Promets-moi de veiller sur eux, sur Emma et Henry.

- Quoi ? Bien sur. Oui, je te le promets.

- Ça a été une joie de te revoir Baelfire."

Le pirate poussa Neal de toute ses forces vers la sortie et le suivi avec ce même pressentiment qu'avait Emma. Pire, cette certitude que sa fin heureuse était bien loin.

Lorsqu'Emma se réveilla, elle sourit en sentant le cuir du manteau de Killian. Néanmoins, l'absence du pirate près d'elle la surprit. Elle vit Henry se réveiller à coté d'elle. Elle se leva difficilement, sentant chaque muscle de son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil puis son regard se posa sur le parchemin. D'un geste habile elle le deplia et commença à déchiffrer le message.

"Love,

Il y a longtemps, j'ai échangé Baelfire contre les bonnes grâces de Peter Pan. Aujourd'hui j'ai effacé ma dette envers lui mais je pressens que je ne sortirai pas indemne de cette grotte. Alors si cela a fonctionné, si Neal revient, mais que tu ne me vois pas, fait moi le plaisir de ne pas me chercher.

Rentre à Storybrooke ou à la Foret Enchantée et offre à ton fils la chance de vivre auprès de ses parents.

Je serais toujours à tes côtés Emma Swan.

Killian."

Emma resta bouche bée devant le parchemin. Ça n'avait aucun sens, comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il ne reviendrait pas ? Et pourquoi l'avait-il empêché d'aller dans cette grotte ?

"Maman, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Rien, j'espère, marmonna Emma avant d'être interrompue par des voix au loin."

Elle se tourna vers eux. Son coeur fit un bond en apercevant Neal avancé soutenant Rumpelstilskin avec Regina. Elle vit son fils courir à toute allure vers son père et s'empressa d'aller serrer Mulan dans ses bras.

"Je suis heureuse de te revoir Emma. Je ne saurais te remercier suffisamment pour m'avoir aidé."

Emma se tourna ensuite vers Regina qui s'agitait autour de Rumpelstilskin qu'ils avaient allongé dans l'herbe, toujours inconscient.

"Emma..."

Elle fit face à Neal, Henry toujours serré dans ses bras. Son coeur s'arrêta de battre devant le regard triste de Neal. Elle articula difficilement.

" Où est Killian ?

- Il a disparu. Je l'ai vu dans la grotte mais il n'est pas sorti avec moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ça veut dire qu'il est probablement mort, avoua doucement Regina, le sortilège était puissant. Rumpelstilskin n'a pas pu détruire totalement la magie qui bloquait l'entrée. Crochet en a payé le prix."

Emma bascula en arrière sous le choc de cette révélation. Il ne reviendrait pas. Killian était mort en ramenant Neal et Mulan. Il avait finalement payé le prix fort parce qu'elle avait accepté de faire ce voyage. Puis une chose dans le regard de Regina la surprit.

"Alors comment se fait-il que toi tu ai pu passer ? L'attaqua Emma.

- Nous sommes sorti les premières, la protection de Rumpelstilskin faisait peut être encore effet. Emma, on reviendra. On trouvera un moyen mais en attendant on doit rentrer, où il ne va pas survivre dit-elle en désignant Rumpelstilskin."

Emma ne bougea pas, toujours sous le choc. Regina soupira, fit apparaitre les souliers à ses pieds et d'un geste vif, attrapa tout le monde. Elle lutta contre Emma qui se débattait en hurlant, elle claqua des talons trois fois et rouvrit les yeux devant l'immense horloge de Storybrooke.


	10. Epilogue

"Regina ! Tout va bien ?"

Celle-ci observa l'homme qui s'avançait vers elle en courant, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

"Qui êtes-vous ?

- Regina, c'est moi Robin !

- Désolée. Je ne vous ai jamais vu."

Emma se stoppa net devant cette scène. Robin la regarda, dérouté.

" Emma, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le sort était trop puissant, Rumpelstilskin est parti se reposer, il n'a pas réussi à contrer totalement le sort. Je croyais que seul Killian en avait payé le prix, mais Regina...

- Elle a oublié Robin, réalisa Henry. Emma...

- Je sais Henry, mais c'est sûrement l'une des meilleures choses qui pouvait lui arriver depuis le retour de Marianne...

- Emma ! Tu ne comprends pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Killian, s'il a payé le même prix...

- Il est mort Henry !

- Le même prix Emma. Il a oublié ses sentiments. Il est redevenu...

- Le capitaine Crochet. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir. Regina, le miroir est toujours chez vous ?"

Regina acquiesça, toujours intriguée par cet homme qui l'avait abordé. Elle se dirigea vers sa maison, suivie de près par Emma et Henry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en faire ? Demanda Regina une fois devant le miroir.

- Vérifier l'hypothèse d'Henry."

Elle se concentra, ferme les yeux et visualisa le navire dans toute son élégance.

Le bateau s'afficha dans le miroir.

"Le Jolly Roger ?

- Si Killian n'est plus dans la vallée des ombres, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où il est."

Elle se tourna à nouveau et son coeur s'arrêta.

Killian Jones tenait fièrement la barre. Sa main gauche arborait un crochet flambant neuf.

"Gardez le cap camarades ! Nous avons une longue traversée à faire. On a un Crocodile à disséquer."

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Emma. Il restait un espoir.

* * *

Et voilà, fin de la premiere partie !

Non vraiment, je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir tout de meme ! ;)

Je reviens très vite avec la suite. (Si vous etes toujours là bien sur !)

Merci aux reviewers, chaque commentaire est une vraie source de motivation !


	11. Partie 2 Chapitre 1

Me voilà de retour avec la suite de cette histoire ! :) J'ai décidé pour des questions pratiques de continuer sur la même fanfic'. J'espère que cette deuxième partie sera à la hauteur de votre attente.

Je vais aussi reprendre ma deuxième fanfic' mise en attente depuis un moment donc je publierais en alterner.

Je vous laisse avec ce 1er chapitre ! :D

* * *

**Prendre un Nouveau Départ **

**Partie 2**

**Chapitre 1**

Quitter Storybrooke était devenu une priorité pour tous. Les habitants se bousculaient pour écouter le discours du Sherif David Nolan.

« Mes amis, tout est fin prêt pour retourner dans notre monde. Storybrooke n'a plus rien à offrir et nous allons enfin reprendre une notre vie, mise de côté depuis trop longtemps. Plus aucune menace ne pèse là-bas, le Prince Philippe et la Princesse Aurore y ont veillé. Grâce à Regina, nous avons trouvé la solution pour rentrer tous ensemble et ne rien laisser derrière soi.

- Storybrooke sera détruit ? s'inquiéta Sean, sa petite fille dans les bras.

- Nous avons préféré ne laisser aucune trace de notre passage dans ce monde. La magie des chaussures ajoutée à celle de Regina vont nous permettre de tout faire disparaître de la même manière qu'elle a brisé la malédiction de Peter Pan.

- Et Henry et Emma ? demanda Granny.

- Henry vient, nous avons du temps à récupérer, coupa Neal en serrant l'épaule de son fils.

- Quant à Emma, reprit David, notre fille est partie à la Forêt Enchantée la semaine dernière à la recherche de Crochet. Avec la potion qu'a préparé Rumpelstilskin, on a bon espoir de les voir nous rejoindre rapidement. »

Le ton de David tentait de masquer son inquiétude. Cela faisait une semaine que sa fille n'avait donné aucune nouvelle.

« Et s'il refuse de la boire ? »

Simplet avait levé le voile sur la question qui tracassait les Charmants.

« Il faut espérer qu'Emma réussira à le convaincre, répond Neal.

- Bien entendu, rajouta David, Blanche et Moi reprendront le trône mais Regina gardera une place au château, auprès d'Henry et dans le conseil. »

Cette dernière révélation causa un brouhaha inquiet dans la foule.

Robin se tourna vers la brune qui tentait de faire abstraction de cet élan de haine qu'avait toujours les habitants contre elle. Il la voyait lutter. Il savait qu'elle faisait des efforts pour se contenir et il crevait d'envie d'être près d'elle pour la soutenir. Mais Regina l'ignorait totalement, elle avait même du mal à retenir son prénom et le regardait avec dédain lorsqu'il proposa son aide à David.

Il soupira et lança un regard à la femme qui se tenait près de lui. Marianne restait pour Roland, consciente de n'être plus l'élue de Robin. Elle attendait sagement que ce coup du sort lui ramène son mari.

David acheva son discours en annonçant que le sortilège s'enclencherait dans quelques heures et présenta les différentes personnes à se référer en cas de questions.

* * *

Emma rabata sa capuche sur sa tête. Elle marchait avec difficultés, le corset de sa robe la gênait. Elle se fondait dans la masse le long du quai. Et puis elle l'aperçu. Elle fit un mouvement de recul et s'arrêta pour l'admirer.

Comme l'avait suggéré Anna et Elsa lors de son passage à Arendell, le Jolly Roger était au port, amarré dans ce village isolé où le rhum coulait à flots. Son capitaine ne devait guère être loin. Elle se tourna vers une taverne où des voix enjouées et alcoolisées se faisaient entendre. D'instinct, elle porta sa main à la fiole que lui avait fait parvenir Rumpelstilskin. Puis elle la rangea dans sa sacoche. Elle avait un autre plan.

* * *

Elle respira un grand coup et entra dans la taverne. La nuit était à peine tombée et tous semblaient déjà dans un état d'ivresse avancé. Elle le trouva rapidement. Il avait fier allure entouré d'un nouvel équipage et de quelques femmes qui titubaient et riaient à gorge déployée. Le Capitaine Crochet, tel qu'elle en avait fait la connaissance lors de son voyage dans le temps avec Killian.

Elle commanda un verre de rhum et s'installa à l'abri des regards, attendant le bon moment pour aborder Killian. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'elle l'observait rire, boire et séduire lorsque l'équipage parti prendre l'air laissant leur capitaine seul l'espace d'un instant. Elle se précipita vers lui, manquant de le renverser. Il la retint par les hanches, elle se dégagea.

« Pardon. Vous êtes bien le Capitaine Crochet ?

En personne ma jolie ! Je t'offre un verre ?

En fait, je veux conclure un marché. »

Il la détailla l'œil brillant.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas permettez-moi de vous offrir un verre et après j'écouterais votre offre. »

Elle s'asseya face à lui et lui tendit son verre. Elle but d'une traite le verre qu'il lui servi sous le regard intrigué du pirate. Elle tenait son rôle, il ne voyait rien venir.

« Je vous écoute ma belle. Qu'avez-vous à me proposer ?

- Je cherche un navire pour m'emmener au royaume de la Méchante Reine.

- C'est à plus de 3 jours de mer, et ce n'est pas dans mes priorités alors que gagnerais-je à part votre délicieuse compagnie ?

- J'ai suffisamment d'or pour payer le voyage et votre discrétion sur mon voyage, bien entendu, assura Emma en sortant une bourse remplie de pièces d'or. »

Killian resta scotché devant cette vision puis secoua la tête.

« Vous voyez ma jolie, il n'est pas dans ma nature d'emmener des femmes à bord. Question de superstition. »

Il s'apprêta à se relever, la consommation de rhum ne lui facilitant pas la tache.

« Vous ne changeriez pas votre règle même si je vous donnais ce que vous voulez ? »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pleins de sous-entendu et approcha doucement son visage du sien mais Emma le stoppa dans son élan.

« Le ténébreux. Si vous m'aidez, je vous mènerais à lui. »

Ce rappel le renvoya à son objectif principal. Venger Milah. Tuer l'homme qui lui avait arraché l'amour de sa vie. Il se leva comme si l'alcool n'avait plus aucun effet, et d'un geste cérémonieux, invita Emma à le suivre sur le Jolly Roger.

Une fois arrivée devant le pont du bateau, il s'arrêta et lui barra le passage.

« Une dernière chose ma jolie. Je ne vous emmènerais nul part sans connaître votre nom. »

Emma lui afficha son plus grand sourire.

« Emma. Emma Swan.

- C'est un réel plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Swan. »


	12. Partie 2 Chapitre 2

Le chapitre 2 arrive, l'histoire se met doucement en place !

Un immense merci à Erika et à Flavie. J'adore lire vos reviews ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que des personnes continuent de suivre l'aventure et l'apprécient !

Le chapitre 3 est en cours, il sera surement là le week-end prochain !

* * *

Emma observa le capitaine du coin de l'œil. Il avait mit quelques minutes à calmer les grognements des pirates en voyant Emma monter à bord. Son équipage le respectait et n'avait pas cherché à le contre-dire plus longtemps. Il les avait alors renvoyé à leur poste et avait prit la barre.

Emma avait eu la cabine du capitaine. Elle avait posé son sac sur l'imposant lit dans le coin de la pièce et était remontée sur le pont, le regard fixé sur le pirate.

Killian repéra le regard soutenu de la blonde et s'esclaffa.

« La vue vous plaît ? »

Emma sursauta et détourna la conversation.

« Votre crochet, c'était lui n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et rajouta.

« Peu de personnes croisent sa route sans en garder une marque.

- Et quelle est la votre ? Demanda Killian.

- Pardon ?

- Votre marque. Vous aussi vous l'avez déjà rencontré. »

Emma baissa la tête.

« Les cicatrices ne sont pas toujours visibles.

- Alors nous avons un point commun, vous et moi.

- Sauf que moi j'ai toujours mes deux mains, sourria Emma. »

Le pirate s'esclaffa à nouveau. Emma profita de cet instant pour se détourner vers la mer. Le regard du pirate lui brûlait la nuque mais elle feint de ne rien remarquer.

La connexion était toujours là, que cet homme soit Le Capitaine Crochet assoiffé de vengeance, ou Killian Jones, l'homme d'honneur, il était toujours là. Ce lien étrange qu'elle avait refusé de voir aussi longtemps.

* * *

**Flashback**

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous êtes venue.

- Je viens uniquement chercher la potion pour Killian.

- Emma, je n'y suis pour rien dans ce qui arrive à ce pirate.

- Bien sûr que si, s'emporta-t-elle, Neal ! Mulan ! Même Regina ! Tous s'en sortent plutôt bien ! Tous sauf l'homme que vous avez haï pendant des décennies ! Vous vous en êtes tous bien tiré, mais pas lui.

- A vrai dire, je ne m'en sors pas si bien que cela.

- Belle m'a dit que vous étiez redevenu vous même à l'instant où vous vous êtes réveillé.

- Belle ne connaît qu'une partie de la vérité. Je ne m'en suis pas remit totalement, j'ai moi-même eu un prix à payer.

- Comment ça ?

- La Porte que j'ai ouvert exigeait aussi un sacrifice de ma part. J'ai conservé ma mémoire, l'intégralité de ma personne à l'exception de mon immortalité.

- Attendez. Vous n'êtes plus le Ténébreux ?

- Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que cela. Ma magie est toujours là.

- Mais si je vous tirais une balle en plein cœur, vous n'y survivrez pas.

- Probablement pas. C'est pourquoi j'apprécierais que otre arme reste à sa place. C'est pourquoi il est crucial que ce pirate retourne dans le droit chemin rapidement. »

Emma resta sonnée quelques instants puis réalisa.

« Il veut assouvir sa vengeance, et tout le monde se prépare à rentrer à la Forêt Enchantée... Ce qui signifie...

- Ce qui signifie que si des personnes ont vent de ma faiblesse. Il me tuera en un coup de crochet. Vous comprenez pourquoi.

- Je ne le ramènerais pas pour servir vos intérêts et je n'utiliserais pas cette potion pour vous simplifiez votre vie.

- Non, bien sûr, vous le ferez pour retrouver l'homme que vous aimez.

- Je ne le ferais pas de cette manière si je peux l'éviter. »

Rumpelstilskin lui adressa un regard agacé puis se reprit et murmura calmement.

« Vous avez conscience qu'il ne vous reconnaîtra pas et qu'à cause de ce détail « Le Grand Amour » ne vous sera d'aucune utilité ?

- Sauf si il m'aime à nouveau.

- C'est un pari risqué que vous faites là Mademoiselle Swan. Et une perte de temps inutile pour vous et moi.

- La magie a toujours un prix. Si je peux le faire revenir sans avoir à passer par là, je le ferai. »

Elle attrapa la fiole d'un coup vif et la glissa dans sa sacoche. Elle lui tourna le dos et fila vers la sortie.

« Vous faites une grave erreur ! Vous vous mettez en danger inutilement !

- Une dernière chose, reprit Emma la main sur la poignée, si vous en parlez à David et Mary Margaret, je vous jure que votre secret sera connu de tous. Incluant Killian et Belle. »

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et franchit le seuil de la porte. Elle devait faire ses aurevoirs.

* * *

« Neal ? Tu es là ? »

La porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Neal, la mine fatiguée.

« Emma, entre, vas-y. »

Elle le suivi et s'asseya sur le lit. Neal resta planté debout devant elle.

« Je venais te prévenir que tout était prêt, je pars le chercher. »

Neal ne dit rien et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

« Neal. Je sais qu'on n'a pas tellement eu le temps d'en parler...

- Tu l'as choisi Lui, prononça-t-il difficilement.

- C'est plus compliqué que cela.

- Lorsqu'on est rentré du Pays Imaginaire, j'espérais que tu nous laisserais une nouvelle chance. Et puis il y a eu la malédiction de Pan et...

- Et tu es mort Neal. Tu es mort dans mes bras. »

Il s'asseya près d'elle et lui attrapa la main.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir infliger autant de douleurs Emma.

- On a eu une belle histoire Neal, mais c'était il y a longtemps. Maintenant les choses sont différentes.

- Crochet est un homme bien. Je l'ai détesté longtemps d'avoir brisé ma famille alors qu'il n'était qu'en partie responsable. Il avait même choisi de s'éloigner de toi pour nous laisser une seconde chance lors de notre retour du Pays Imaginaire. »

Neal tenta de garder le sourire, Emma attrapa sa main.

« Neal, je te l'ai dit. Je t'aimerais toujours. Mais Killian... Je l'aime. Et il a toujours été là pour moi. Je dois y aller, je dois le ramener.

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je veillerais sur Henry jusqu'à votre retour. »

Elle défit sa main de la sienne.

« Si jamais ça ne se passait pas comme prévu...

- Tout ira bien Emma.

- Mais au cas où. J'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas que tu as un fils désormais. Ne te sacrifie plus sans le prendre en considération. Il a besoin de son père.

- Je te le promets. Mais tu vas revenir vite toi aussi. Henry a besoin de ses parents. »

Emma lui sourit et Neal la prit dans ses bras, calant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Emma, profitant de cet ultime contact avant que la femme qu'il aime n'aille chercher un autre homme.

Elle se détacha et repartit vers la sortie sans un mot.

* * *

Le sort avait fonctionné, l'épaisse fumée violette se répandait sur Storybrooke, emmenant avec elle tout ce qui avait été apporté par la toute première malédiction. Recréant ainsi le monde, tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé, dans la Forêt Enchantée.

Le Prince David et Blanche-Neige franchirent les portes du château, accompagné d'Henry qui serrait dans ses bras le bébé Neal.

Ils étaient suivi par Regina, souriante de voir son fils aussi comblé.

Neal était à l'arrière, en pleine discussion animée avec Mulan et Robin. Tous étaient revenus. Les cris de joie et les applaudissement fusaient de toute part. Seule Blanche, mélancolique, serra un peu plus fort la main de son époux.

« Tout va bien, Blanche ?

- Emma devrait être avec nous.

- Elle le sera bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Killian devrait déjà avoir récupérer la mémoire avec la potion. Ils sont sûrement déjà en route. »

Il embrassa Blanche sur la joue, essayant de garder le sourire le plus optimiste possible alors qu'il gardait au fond de lui un mauvais pressentiment.

Henry ne tenait plus en place.

« Maman regarde ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Regina. Le château est immense.

- Oui Henry, je sais, sourria Regina.

- Alors on va tous pouvoir vivre ensemble ?

- Je... »

Regina marqua un temps d'hésitation, peu envieuse de vivre à nouveau dans ce château, entouré par les charmants et partageant son fils avec Neal. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à briser le bonheur de son fils qui se faisait rare depuis le départ d'Emma.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors oui. On pourra même avoir des chambres côte à côte, répondit Régina avec le sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas maman, dit-il en lui attrapant la main, ça va être génial. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, et pénétra dans la cour du château qui lui était si familière.

* * *

Emma s'était retirée pour dormir, laissant le capitaine sur le pont en compagnie d'un de ses nouveaux compagnons.

"Cap'tain, 'vec tout le respect que j'vous dois, une femme à bord, c'est pas les meilleures conditions pour naviguer...

- Ne vous en faites pas matelot, je sais ce que je fais."

Le pirate se pencha vers la carte du Capitaine, observa la direction prise par le navire et écarquilla les yeux.

"M'sieur, j'croyais que la d'moiselle devait se rendre au Royaume de la Méchante Reine ?

- C'est exact.

- Alors pourquoi allons-nous dans la direction opposée ?

- Ca, moussaillon, ça s'appelle un détour."

Le pirate resta bouche bée, ne sachant que répondre à son capitaine.

"Je tiendrais parole, Emma Swan ira là où elle veut aller. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je l'y emmènerais directement. J'ai quelques affaires à régler avant, et notre chère passagère n'a jamais spécifiée que nous devions y être dans 3 jours précis."

Le Capitaine afficha son plus grand sourire au pirate.

Emma Swan lui avait promit de l'emmener à Rumpelstilskin, il n'avait plus qu'à aller chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour accomplir sa vengeance.


End file.
